The Little Ouija
by Pandore Hart
Summary: A strange table Ouija ... three identities ... Lydie san, Natsuko and the heart-eater ... 3 hours, the victims can not escape this horror ... One solution
1. Chapter 1

**The Little Ouija**

 **Night 1**

 **5:00 p.m.**

(Internal point of view: Damian)

This year, we decided to organize a little weekend in my chalet in the forest to treat ourselves a good time after we passed our exams white, soon the real will come and we are all under pressure, and like Halloween Coming soon ... We decided this weekend. I am quietly in the kitchen thinking about the meal I could do while Pandora does a little housework, in the distance I see her in the living room in her pretty white dress and barefoot on the ground with a few steps of the stairs, his pretty shoes with white heels. She has attached her beautiful black hair not to be disturbed by her some hair rebels and then ardently it does the housework.

I smile in the distance seeing her concentrated in her work, and once she finishes, she goes to put away the broom and then we hear knock on the door, I put my kitchen in pause and with Pandore we will open, and the first ones arrived are Kirron, Rochelle and Jack, today Kirron is dressed in his vermilion blazer open on his black polo and his jeans nestled in his black boots and a scarf around his neck, and his fetish watch in gold and precious stones red, when in Rochelle she wears a long-sleeved black shirt with a pink cashmere pattern that adorns her torso, with a dark red pleated skirt that falls to her knees also a pair of black stockings and high-heeled boots of the same color with a thin black cardigan left open, and accessories with some silver bracelets and a silver necklace with a pink heart pendant. When it came to Jack, he came with his brown trousers, his dark green shirt and his big blue coat

\- Hello friends! How are you ? Pandore greet them with a smile, everyone smiles at him, even Kirron ... What surprises me a little bit elsewhere.

We invite them to come home by collecting their coat and they come to leave their small races and their bag where are stored their pajamas, phone charger, toothbrush, comb, towels and shampoo, and additional blankets. I lead them to their rooms so they settle in while I finish the preparations, a little later Emily and Jasper eventually arrive, Jasper arrives in his black jeans with his dark brown shoes, his red flannel, open with a white top underneath and his light denim jacket with slightly rolled up sleeves, he also has his piercings in his ears and his faithful watch, when to Emily she wears her white skirt with her lower back that goes down to the mid-thigh and a pair of black stockings, she wears a white top and an open burgundy cardigan. And for her faithful accessories, she wears a silver necklace adorned with a little blue jewel surrounded by a crescent moon and a silver bracelet.

We are full!

I close the door of my house but outside I felt a strong scary air coming from the forest, I look away slightly towards the deep forest before returning to the interior of the chalet and close the door with key I knock hands and then go back to the kitchen, Rochelle and Pandore even ask me to help me cook while the others set the table and prepare the TV for our movie night, but a few minutes later the others me show their troubles by tapping on the table

\- Damian ... Can we play your console? We're bored ... Jasper groans, I sigh and say '' yes '', and in a moment I see Kirron, Jack and Jasper run to the TV.

 **7:30 p.m.**

Later, the meal is finally ready, I call everyone to sit down to eat, there I put the dish of dough with salmon and curry on the table and then start serving everyone before me sit down and start eating and everyone seems to love my meal. Once we finish eating, we decide to go play a little at the console until we have finished digesting our meal.

 **10:30 p.m.**

(Internal point of view: Pandore)

As the boys play at their console, Rochelle, Emily and I decide to get into Damian's room and me where the girls search my closets, then Rochelle pulls out one of my lace bras

\- They are incredibly beautiful underwear! But with this kind of thing, Damian must constantly jump on it? Rochelle asks, I blush a lot while playing nervously with my locks of hair

\- Yes it's true ... I admit that Damian can not help but jump on me when I wear this kind of underwear, but I love this style of underwear!

\- And you're not afraid of being pregnant? Emily asks curiously.

I get more and more red until I fall on the ground

\- Well ... I would love to have a baby! Especially that of Damian but our parents still ponder the fact that it is still too early, and I do not have yet to speak with Damian, I do not know how to approach the subject with him, but I think that he already knows that I want to be a mother! He just wants to wait a little longer before being Daddy! I explained all shy, girls threw themselves on me by finding me too cute, suddenly as we fall to the ground, I hear a noise from a hatch on the ceiling.

\- Girls ? Did you hear that? I asked them intrigued, they both opened their eyes and then we looked over our heads and we saw the string of the hatch

\- What's up there, an attic? Wonders Rochelle pulling the rope, wooden stairs stands in front of us and leads us into a small room very dark without light.

The dust tickles the asthma of Rochelle who decides to stay behind and illuminate the interior of this room.

Inside this attic, there are only old boxes covered with ridiculous clothes, old children's toys and then a little red box decorated with golden signals, I light it with the light of my mobile then get it back

\- Pandore come out! It's sucking here! My name is Emily in the distance, I recoil gently not to bump against the wooden ceiling and then out of the attic with the red box that I recovered, seeing Rochelle wonder what it is. I shrug my shoulders, I do not dare open it so we decide to get out of the room to join the boys still playing at the console. We sigh and then we go sit on the couch with them.

\- Hey guys! You do not want to let go of your consoles that we can do something else? Ask Emily, I hear Kirron sigh and then put away his controller, the same for Jasper and Damian. I come to rest on his lap to make a kiss and then I show him the box that I found, my Damian slightly tilts his head asking me

\- Honey ... where did you get that thing? I give him the box answering him that I found him in the attic located in the ceiling of our room and that this thing was perhaps to him, he grimaced of surprise while caressing my hair

\- Oh no ... this thing is not mine! Besides, I've never seen it, I did not even know there was an attic in our room! But I'm curious to know what's in there! He declares.

\- Maybe it's a toy box ! Said Kirron shrugging, Damian then put the box on the floor with us sitting on the floor also in a circle while Damian opens the box, a cloud of dust makes him sneeze and then he takes out a big black board with the letters of the alphabet engraved on it as well as several drawings with a solid gold triangle and a small crumpled sheet

\- What is this thing ? Exclaims Jasper very curiously, we approach to see more closely then I recognize what it is

\- Hey ... But it's a Ouija table!

\- A Ouija table! Do you mean those stupid objects that attract the spirits? But it's ridiculous, why do you have this thing? Kirron says playing with the triangle, that's when Jasper looks on his phone wanting to remember that we are Halloween day

\- And if we tried it? We would have more fun than watching Pandora's movie with its terrifying children killer clown! I giggle nervously, replying that I'm a fan of the movie: IT! And it was just a movie, then we all looked at each other before shrugging, the clock ticking midnight activates.

 **0:00**

(Internal point of view: Kirron)

We are busy preparing the living room for the ritual, I light candles and then we put around the table Ouija, we place our fingers on the triangle while Pandora is designated to read the instructions, she clears her throat and then start reading

 _ **In the table Ouija ... Three spirit remain.**_

 _ **They know you're here but do not see you! Put your fingers on the triangle and try to communicate with them, they will answer you and invite you to play their cruel game, once the game launched you can not escape you ...**_

 _ **Lydie san**_

 _ **Natsuko ...**_

 _ **And the heart eater ...**_

 _ **Each of them at one o'clock ... Lydie san appears at 1:30 in the morning, Natsuko appears at 3:00 in the morning and the heart eater appears ... when you are alone. And at midnight ... The thing is running**_

 _ **Be careful of you, they are dangerous ... Here are the rules: If you hear laughter, do not go back and do not move otherwise Lydie san will kill you. If you hear sobs and footsteps, go back and look at Natsuko.**_

 _ **And if you see a shadow, run as fast as you can and hide, otherwise ...**_

 _ **you're lost!**_

\- Whoo ... it's terrifying! Shake Jack, I even have a little shudder even if I find it completely ridiculous because I never believed in spirits or ghosts, I sigh and we put all our fingers on the triangle, already a powerful energy invades my body and I feel that everyone is shivering, it's Emily who is designated to call the spirits, she closes her eyes and starts

\- Is there anyone here ? Do you hear us? The air around us is freezing and it is then that we feel the triangle vibrate and it moves by itself. We all want to remove our fingers but impossible, our fingers move at the same time as the triangle heading to the word "Yes", I feel the energy of Pandore be quite unstable, probably because of fear

\- Who are you ? Emily asks, shivering with fear, the triangle moves again and forms a name with the alphabet engraved on the table that form: N-I-G-H-T!

I can see Jack's shoulders tremble by biting his lower lip

\- Night? Could you make us a sign, or a noise? Rochelle asks while trembling, then we see the luster above us move slightly, we begin to gasp in fear and when comes the question: Do you want to hurt us? Pandora's nose starts to bleed and all the candles are gone, my friends shouted and I quickly backed off

\- We stop ! We stop it immediately ... Damian wipes his Pandore's nose, then I see a smile in the corner of Pandora who finally laughs then shows us a little bag of ketchup

\- Ha ha ha! I got you! Everyone burst out laughing and I clapped my hands, then Damian explained that it was an old table that he had bought in a flea market and that with son he had moved the chandelier and that if it was so cold he had turned on the air conditioning.

I sigh in front of such a joke!

 **1:30 am**

(Internal point of view: Rochelle)

After we finish everything tidy while munching our sweets, we leave to brush our teeth, at the same time the bathroom is so big, I'm next to Emily who brushes my teeth with me

\- Still, it was a good evening! I told her after spitting in the sink, Emily nodded before spitting in her turn and then wiping her mouth

\- Yes, it's true ! Me too I had fun despite the game table Ouija! I approved his words and then we both won our rooms, I jump in the arms of Jack and we begin to fall asleep.

Suddenly, a din rings in the kitchen and makes us jump, immediately we get out of our bed where we find everyone outside their room and then run to the kitchen ... On the ground, we discover the whole crushed dishes

\- What happened? But who broke all the dishes, you'd think a tornado is over! Damian says completely shocked

\- Stop Damian, we know it's still one of your bad jokes, it's good, we do not believe it at all! Kirron replies, crossing his arms, Damian frowns as he picks up a piece of plate

\- Do you really think I'm going to have fun breaking plates at $ 600? My parents will kill me when they go to learn it, I feel that my wallet will suffer a heavy loss, because I will have to repay all that!

I hear Kirron make a small growl before coming to help pick up all the pieces of plates, when to me with Jack we pick up the pieces of glasses, and while we picked up everything, I think I heard the floor at the table. 'floor crack, I shudder violently believing to hear noises outside. We all stopped when we heard giggling on the floor

\- What's all these noises ...? Mumble Pandore all shaking, the laughter stopped and immediately we start to run away.

 **3:00 am**

(Internal point of view: Jasper)

We started by climbing upstairs, there's nothing left ... So I decide to go to Pandore's room and Damian, everything was put upside down, then I hear sobs in my back. I jump and then reflex to turn and behind me I thought I saw a shadow wearing a red dress running in the hallway

\- What was that ? I murmured, with my lips trembling, I approach slowly and behind me a shriek sounds. I jump violently then start running through the house, I also see that others are in panic and then we all go out of the house.

Outside, the forest is plunged into total darkness, we all shudder with fright

\- We should never have touched that stupid Ouija table! Now the spirits want our skin! Panic Pandore, Damian massages his shoulders to calm her saying that we could not know that these things were real and that they may stop. Then all of a sudden, we think we hear footsteps getting dangerously close to us, then when we turn, we see a black shadow smile at us

\- Run ! Damian shouting and catching Pandore by the hand, we run all ... There is something that pursues us ...

This thing ... is behind us!

 **Ta daaa: D! I have the pleasure of presenting you with my new horror story, the ideas are all fresh in my head, so it will be a little patient. So the lovely Emily and Jasper belong to the nice SilverSwirl, thank you for lending me, and Rochelle and Kirron belong to my adorable best friend Charmpanda, thank you very much for lending them to me. In any case, I hope that this new story will please you, if it is the case leave me a comment, it will make me very happy. I make you all kisses and tell you very quickly for a new chapter! Kisses**


	2. Chapter 2 Day 1 Night 2

**The Little Ouija**

 **Day 1 Night 2**

 **8:00 am**

(No internal point of view)

The police were sent to the forest to search for the disappearance at 6:00 am, the children were miraculously found alive but in a very strange state. The children were found in hypothermia, unconscious with eye infections, and most even have injuries. Jack was found with a broken arm and a gash on his cheek, Emily had a broken ankle and red marks on his back, Damian had a small black hole on his belly and Pandore was found with red marks in his throat.

All are now in the hospital with respiratory assistance and help to raise their body temperature. None of them woke up yet, but yet they moan, sometimes cry, and even whisper words incomprehensible. The whole hospital is very worried about their condition, while the inspectors suspect an attempt to kidnap them after finding broken glass in the house and that young people are ready to escape and hide in the woods . However ... one thing remains a mystery and removes the investigator's theory of so-called kidnapping. And these are the eye infections of young children. For when the doctor came to examine them, they distinguished the white of the red eyes, the refined pupils and the irises of the eyes turned yellow.

Like those of a black cat

Also sometimes their breath is cut off, and they want to try to run away by calling for help, but when they are awake, they seem to be missing ... Their breathing becomes heavier and more serious and they all have their heads down , the investigator could not get their answers to their questions about their strange disappearances last night.

None of them seem able to speak!

 **9:30 am**

The children are still not ready to talk, they are all in deep sleep, the police are about to abandon the investigation until the inspector remembers a valuable person in their service, he takes the disappearance register with the photos of Kirron, Jasper, Emily, Rochelle, Pandore and Damian and then leaves to make a phone call outside the hospital, he goes through the elevator and starts dialing the number without to realize that during the descent ... Something dark observes it

\- Hello? Answer the voice that the officer was waiting impatiently to hear

\- Hello my boy ... I was hoping you answer the phone! I sent you the form we're working on right now, and I think I need your services, I'm sure you're the best at working on it! Declares the policeman with a smile

\- Hum ... They are children disappear, it is rather your job disappearances of this kind! The boy answers, looking at the pictures.

In his apartment, the handsome boy dressed in black with gray hair wearing a small wick covering his left eye and leaving his right eye of silver color uncovered, come and sit in front of his office covered with paperwork on occultism and one with the same symbol as the strange table Ouija, to look at the photos

\- We found them in the forest of the East. These poor children were hypothermic and some of them were found with injuries but there is something wrong with them and I do not think that an attempt at kidnapping is the cause of their condition ! Explained the inspector, the boy started to frown

\- Could you describe me their condition?

\- In addition to being found in hypothermia, these children had a strange eye infection, they tremble constantly and sometimes in their sleep they speak in incomprehensible ways! And some of them have marks on the body. Explains the inspector

\- Hum ... Did you find anything strange? Asked the boy while starting to prepare

\- A Ouija table was found in the house where they had gathered last night!

\- I'm coming immediately! Keep away from children! Warned the boy before hanging up

\- Alvis? Called the inspector before hanging up and shrugging.

 **11:00**

(Internal point of view: Alvis Den)

A table Ouija ... This is the thing I was afraid to hear ... So he has not finished extending his curse! I thought I'd get rid of it once and for all, and this time I'm going to succeed. My name is Alvis Den, I am from England and the world sees me as a miraculous doctor because I have saved a lot of life since I started in my twenties. Today I am 26 years old and I continue to save humanity from diseases, even though the diseases I am dealing with are more than just a disease such as flu or angina. My specialty is occult diseases and evil spirits returned from the realm of the dead to torment humanity.

Evil spirits are my prey. None escape me and still not succumbed to my exorcisms, except one who still escapes me and I have been hunting for over 5 years, and it seems that today he is found new prey which he will try to feed. I will not let him. Never.

I arrive at the hospital where I go to the reception desk where the nurse with glasses and a little strong looks up to me

\- Hello my handsome sir! What is the reason for your visit?

\- My name is Alvis Den, I am sent by the police to come and question the children who were brought here this morning, can I have their room number please? I asked politely, I see her blush and then she tells me the room 200 on the second floor.

I thank her then decide to take the stairs instead of the elevator, I do not like the places and the worst places for me are the elevators, I prefer to climb the stairs is a little more sporty! I finally arrive on the second floor where I see my old friend the inspector greets me with a smile

\- Hello Alvis! I'm glad you came, come with me to the cafeteria we will discuss! He invites me, I shrug and then follows him to the cafeteria where we have a coffee.

 **12:00**

Once settled at the table we discuss, he begins by explaining to me the facts

\- So it all started with a call from the parents of little Damian Hart and those of little Pandore Scarsheld, they told us that the children had not given any news and that they were supposed to come back at 5:00 in the morning for they could go on a trip, but the children did not answer the phone and the line was cut in the house where they spent the night. So we went to the place and found the living room in the bazaar, the bay window was broken, we found scraps of plates in the trash and the door was open when we arrived. So initially we suspected a kidnapping and we looked for children in the forest, it took an hour to find the children, and as I explained to you on the phone, their states is disturbing.

\- I see ... and I guess you could not get your answers! Okay I'll help you, but there must be no one in the room when I do my investigation! I see him shake his head when all of a sudden cries start to sound, and it comes from the children's room, immediately I run and see the nurses trying to contain the screaming children

\- What is happening here ? I asked as I entered the room.

\- We do not know, they are agitated all of a sudden, help us! Says the doctor, I look at all the children, the three girls are shaking and cowering on her sobbing, and the boys are moving, I approach one of them, the boy with blue hair bristling and seized several tissues from my bag, I grab the boys and bandage his eyes before taking out the ropes and tying him to the bed

\- But sir ... what are you doing? Ask me a nurse

\- Go away ! Get out of the room I take care of it! Go out! Do I hunt before closing the door. The lights in the bedroom keep blinking under the cries and grunts of the children, to each I bandage their eyes and tie them to their bed so they do not move.

I hear many sobbing.

 **1:00 pm**

I take a chair and sit in the middle of the room, three of them seem to have stabilized better than the others, it is the young Kirron Hope, the little Damian Hart and the little Pandore Scarsheld, I take a deep breath and then start talking to them

\- My name is Alvis Den, I'm here for you children. Have no fear, I am not your enemy. I'm a doctor in a special section so I can hear any version of what happened to you, I would not judge you! So ... would any of you be able to explain to me what happened to you last night? What did you see ? I ask them firmly, I hear them all moan, they react to the sounds of my voice, but none of them seem to be able to talk to me.

Suddenly, I hear girls crying and boys growling, I feel their souls tormented, they are terribly afraid, something threatens them and that's what I thought.

\- Children ... you have to tell me what you saw ... I will not give up! But as long as I do not have the answers to my questions, I can not help you ... What did you do last night? Would you touch a particular object? Did I ask them

\- Ouija ... I read on the lips of young Kirron before he shakes weakly, I frowned, I was sure.

I then decide to leave, in their state, nothing serves to talk to them. I cross the path of the doctor and give him my instructions

\- Leave the children in the state where I left them. I'll be back tomorrow morning from the opening of the hospital, meanwhile stay away from these children ... **The danger is already there !**

 **6:00 p.m**

(Internal point of view: Kirron)

My eyes hurt and my head is spinning. I do not know where I am and my body does not stop shaking, I can not move

\- Where am I... ? Why am I so cold ...? Is there someone, I do not see anything? I called as I fidgeted, I feel that ropes tie me by the wrists and ankles, I clench my teeth forcing on my fasteners when suddenly I feel something crawling on my body and then something sharp threatening my throat. I almost have the breath cut when suddenly I feel the thing scratching my chest, and I see nothing, something blocks my eyes. I fidget strongly succeeds in freeing one of my hands and pushing the thing away.

Yet I had the impression not to touch anything!

I do not feel anything on my body anymore, I remove the thing from my eyes that were actually a headband and then remove the ropes and cables on my body, I have the blurry view of a hospital room with all my friends who are tied to their bed with a blindfold as I was, we are plunged into the dark and then turning to the wall of the room, I see a black shadow watching me. I have my eyes burning as I fall from my bed and step back a few steps to reach the door, unfortunately it is locked with keys and the shadow is coming dangerously close to me.

My heart is tight, I have the impression that I will be torn from my chest.

I knock the door shouting "Help ! Open the door ! Nobody hears my calls for help, I feel like I'm alone in this hospital and the shadow is closer and closer to me, I see her even open her big mouth dripping red with teeth pointy, suddenly I see the Pandore's bed next to me and remember the instructions of the table Ouija: "The heart eater appears when you're alone ... If you see a shadow, run as quickly as possible and hide you, otherwise you are

lost ! Then I see my meal tray facing my bed, I catch it by throwing food on the floor, then with my tray I hit Pandore's bed.

\- Pandore ! Wake up quickly ! I shouted loudly as I continued to hit the bars of his bed.

If I want to survive ... She has to wake up so I'm not alone anymore!

Suddenly, Pandore wakes up suddenly and automatically the shadow has disappeared. I feel that my heart is jumping in my chest, I remain curled up on me even trembling when Pandore, she began to sob. At the time, I almost died of fear, yet ... This is the first time a ghost terrorizes me.

 **11:50**

(Internal point of view: Pandore)

Later, a nurse came to put Kirron in his hospital bed and put his blindfold over his eyes, now he has calmed down. But I shake a lot and I do not even dare to sleep, I want to be next to Damian, only he can reassure me but I do not know where he is in the room because I do not see anything .. . I want to go back home...

\- Is there anyone sleeping? Asked Rochelle's trembling voice, echoing her voice I know she's right next to me.

\- I do not sleep ...! I replied, I heard him sigh with relief

\- I'm scared ... I want to go home! Sob Rochelle and I feel her reach out to me, I seize and shake.

\- Me too ... I want to go home!

Suddenly, we hear the clock ring the twelve strokes of midnight. I have a gasp and a tight heart

\- You heard... ? I chuckle alarmed as I suddenly hear familiar noises outside, Rochelle murmurs in terror, then I hear Kirron's voice telling us.

\- It's the carriage ... A terrible shiver runs through my body remembering this thing ... Last night we got lost in the forest with Damian, I even lost my cell phone there and when we ended up in a small hill and that's where we saw it ... This horse-drawn carriage is dull green in color with illegible gold signs and a skull on top. I saw his eyes floating like a formless spirit that came crashing into my eyes and I lost consciousness.

It's so terrifying ...

 **1:30**

I really can not sleep and I feel that my links were tearing, suddenly I feel that I get caught by the ankles and pulled me out of bed, I scream falling to the ground then I tear the fabric off my eyes. There is nothing in the room and all my friends are tied to their beds and blindfolded. But who was able to pull me out of my bed? I have my whole body shaking and then looking at the time, I see it is 1:30, I shudder very strange and turning to the door, it is open and I thought I saw a shadow crossing the hallway. Immediately I get scared and go hide under my bed, I'm so scared that the beating of my heart sounds. I hear laughter so I do not move and make no noise.

Suddenly, I see something walking in front of my bed, it's the feet of a little girl with gray skin, I put my hand in front of my mouth to cover the least of my noises, I look at her as she go through the room and finally disappear in the dark. I sigh and go out from under my bed to hide elsewhere in the hospital, the lights above me keeps blinking and I hear footsteps behind me as I arrive at the cafeteria.

I look around feeling an icy chill cross my back, I walk slowly, looking around me, then I arrive in a bathroom where I lean to the sink to drink a little when suddenly I hear laughter behind me, oh no, the first identity is behind me ... So I do not move and let the water run down my cheek. When suddenly, I hear gurgles in the sink, I look at the hole in the sink and suddenly, a stream of blood splashes my face. I scream in terror as I walk away and fall to the ground. I look at my body which is covered with blood and immediately I run away from the bathroom.

\- Please help me ! I cried in the corridors looking for someone who could help me, then in the distance I see a guard of hospital monitoring corridors..

 **2:30**

I run to the guard who is surprised to see me.

\- What are you doing here girl is 2:30 in the morning! You should go to sleep now! I'm under the shock ... He sees nothing? I am covered with blood and he sees nothing?

\- But ... you do not see anything? There is someone in the hallways and look at me ... do not you really see anything? I asked him with a little terrified voice, he just put a hand on my shoulder and then with a soft smile he told me

\- Come on ... calm down my little one. I'm going to take you back to your room and you're going to rest, the doctor will come to see you tomorrow do not worry, come on and I'll see if I can find you a treat before you sleep! He gently trains me with him to my room, he was even nice he brought me a sandwich and waited for me to eat before I attach to my bed and blindfold me

\- Go try to sleep a little! I'm going to take a look in the corridors for you, do not worry I'm managing the situation.

I see him leave while I hide under my covers.

 **3:00**

(No internal point of view)

The guard walks down the hall waving his flashlight, he opens all the doors to see if there is anyone in the hospital, suddenly he hears footsteps running up the stairs of the third floor and the noises are made stronger and stronger. Curious he goes to the stairwell then sees the third floor lights flashing

\- There is someone here ? He calls, no answer but the steps continues to resonate but this time on the stairs of the first floor, the guard then lowers his eyes and then see a little girl, with a long black hair and clothes of a small schoolgirl with an orange jacket and a green skirt, she climbs the stairs with her head down

\- Hey little girl! You do not have to be here? Where do you come from ?

The girl does not answer, she continues to climb the stairs and her neck keeps cracking each time she moves her head, when suddenly the guardian hears sobs in his back, but the guardian remains fixed on the stairs where the girl He has disappeared, unfortunately for him ... Another little girl with long light brown hair wearing a red and sobbing dress pops up behind him and pushes him up the stairs, the guard emits a loud roar.

A loud noise resonates at the bottom and then ... Nothing, just the incessant flashing lights …

 **That's all for Chapter 2 of The Little Ouija! Yes it should have arrived earlier, but I had small problems with my computer and that bothered me a lot! But the problem is settled and here is my chapter. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, if it is the case leave me a comment it will make me happy! I make you all kisses and tell you very quickly for a new chapter! Kisses**


	3. Chapter 3 Night 2 Day 2

**The Little Ouija**

 **Night 2 Day 2**

 **content gore**

 **3:30 am**

(Internal point of view: Rochelle)

I am awakened by a thud on the stairs, I keep shaking as a current of air passes through me, my body is tense with fear and my heart beats very hard. And the worst is that I do not see anything, which amplifies my stress even more

\- _Rounds we go ... the world is spinning. When ... its stop, its just beginning. Sun comes up we live and we cry. Suns goes down and then we die ... Heehee!_ Sing the voice of a little girl in the room. My breathing is cut off and my body starts shaking strongly, I pull on my ties while starting to cry after feeling a breath in my ear. I hear at once the "clicks" of my links come off my bed, then I feel a hand catch me by the feet and pull me out of bed.

I scream in terror as I fall to the floor, I get up suddenly and start running, but I bang myself against the walls until I lose the blindfold on my eyes. There I realize that we are in a hospital plunged in the dark and alone ... There is nobody. I am plunged in deep anguish at the long, dark corridors in front of me, I hear murmurs in my ears, chills creep up my back as I walk down the dark hallway, I think I hear the sounds of the elevator at a few steps from me, it's strange ... Usually the lifts are closed!

I have returned stomach …

Laughs resound in front of me, I am paralyzed in the middle of the corridor and in the distance, lights are flashing at the end of the corridor then I see a shadow approaching. My heart is in panic when I see a little girl with a long black hair with her schoolgirl clothes stained with blood to the point that she leaves the footprint of her feet on the ground, she walks with her head down while skirting the wall with his hand, marks of blood appear under his hand and seems to form something as it advances ... An inscription is formed on the wall: The rules have changed!

That's when the little girl turns her eyes to me, I see her dull green eyes staring at me for a long time and suddenly, she cracks her neck with a terrifying shriek, terrified I scream before fleeing into desperately looking for a place where I could hide

\- Please help me ... Pity something is chasing me! I cried panicked so much that I cried, I ended up hiding in a wardrobe and with one eye I observe if the little girl pursued me; She is not there, she has disappeared ... On the other hand I see a shadow walking in the distance, a bigger and a more threatening, then behind me ... I hear laughter then suddenly a gray hand was laid on my shoulder.

\- AHHHHHHHH !

 **5:00 am**

(Internal point of view: Alvis)

I am suddenly awakened by a distant voice in my head, with my hand on my forehead I try to regain my composure, this voice was that of little Rochelle, I even heard those of Kirron and Pandore ; So they were the ones most exposed to the dangers, I would start by questioning these three who saw more things than their congeners, in the meantime ... I can not leave them any longer alone in this hospital. I have to go back now although it is only 5:00 in the morning.

I get out of bed to quickly get ready and then go back to my car to go to the hospital, on the road I already have a very bad feelings and when I get to the hospital, I do not hear any noises, all the lights are out while normally, there are always nurses hanging around the halls to monitor the patients, there I feel like I have an abandoned hotel in front of me. I look around to see if I'm not watching and that the cameras have not seen me enter the hospital, I hurry to take the stairs to get to the second floor, but get to the stairs ... I finds the body of a hospital warden with a bloodstain under his head.

He is motionless ...

Immediately I run to see him to see his condition but trying to raise it, I see that his neck is broken, his skin has turned gray, his mouth covered with blood and his eyes rolled back and running with blood, all following I decide to call my friend the inspector

\- Hum ... Hello? I heard him on the phone

\- Hi Steve! Sorry to disturb you but it's to report a murder in the hospital, I just found a body in the hospital! I explained to him the situation, I hear him groan while getting up

\- Alvis, thank you for warning me! Give me a moment to get ready and I arrive, meanwhile try to keep the hospital staff away from the body okay? He told me before hanging up.

I sigh by putting my phone in my pocket, then I come to take a tarp in a closet where I roll the body inside and then with tape, I surround the body to keep people away from the scene, I still warned the hospital to do nothing before the arrival of the police, then I allow myself to return to the stairs and then on the steps, I think I recognize the footprints of a little girl go to the second floor. I frown and go up the floors to the second where I hear tears, my eyes scrutinize every nook and cranny while following the tears leading me to a small room where drugs are stored.

I open the door and discover something …

The young Rochelle is lying on the floor in tears without her headband, immediately I run to see her condition, luckily she is still alive, but she has her tearful eyes, infected by a yellow glow and I notice on his shoulder ... A footprint of a hand!

 **6:00 am**

The clock ringing dawn resounds in the corridors of the hospital, I do not feel any bad energies ... They are gone! So I take Rochelle in my arms and go to her room, all the children are up, sitting on their beds, head down, their blindfold over their eyes, they all shake and react when I enter the room, I Rochelle lay in bed after blindfolding her, and as I laid her down, she immediately stood up and put on everyone's posture. Even if they are blindfolded, I have the impression that their eyes are on me, I feel their souls are terrified.

I take my chair and sit in the center of the room and remain silent for a moment. The children are silent too, I do not even hear their breathing, outside I hear the sirens of police cars, my old friend Steve finally arrives at the hospital

\- You feel my presence is not it? I asked them suddenly, no reactions from them, I take this opportunity to write their reactions on my notebook

\- Something happened last night, did not it ...? What did you see ? Can I ask, three people react to my question: Kirron, Pandore and Rochelle! I decide to focus on them and question Kiron first, I approach him

\- Kirron ... What did you see? What happened to you ? I asked him, I see him raise his eyes and then he says

\- A black shadow ... She wanted to kill me! I made a noise to frighten her ... She disappeared.

A black shadow ...?

I see a pearl of sweat flowing down his forehead as he tries to stay strong, but the beating of his heart says a lot about how he feels, I nod his head, noting what he's doing. said, then I ask him how was this shadow that he saw, I see him shake his T-shirt and then he describes me a large black shadow of human origin but with a bloody mouth with sharp teeth and dripping. I begin to draw it and then start to recognize something that arouses a deep hatred in me, I thank Kirron and coming to touch his forehead, he falls in his bed; Now, I'm going to get close to Pandore, she startled when I felt approaching, I see her shoulders shaking and then I see something strange ... It is covered with blood!

\- Pandore ... And what did you see? Why are you covered with blood? I asked him, I saw him raise his head in one fell swoop

\- Do you see it ? She said trembling, I just put my hand on his cheek to calm him down and tell him

\- I see everything ... Where did you get all this blood on you?

\- Last night ... I felt ... something, which pulled me out of my bed! I was scared and I was hungry and thirsty, and I heard a lot of noises so I went to drink in a bathroom and ... (she trembles loudly and her voice becomes feverish) laughter sounded behind I was paralyzed and suddenly, blood coming out of the sink squirted me in the face ... I ran away and ... a man came to help me, but he saw nothing. ..!

A shock hit me, and made me think back to the guardian I found dead on the stairs, Pandore is terrified and completely paralyzed on his bed, so I decided to go back to sleep touching his forehead she falls, too. Now, there is only Rochelle, I sit in front of her by asking her the same questions as the others, she squeezes her heart and speaks

\- I was pulled out of bed ... I was terrified and I ran out of the room, I was in the hallway, horrible noises echoed in my ears and I heard laughter and then .. (she pauses for several moments) I saw a little girl, she must ... be 9 or 10 years old and she was bleeding. I also saw an inscription on the wall ... **The rules have changed !**

Things are starting to come back to me!

 **9:30 am**

The interrogation was very dark for me, I'm afraid that my theory on their condition is justified ... The noises at night, the black shadow, the little girl, the rules that change ... All coincide I ' I'm afraid of that! Suddenly while I drink my coffee quietly in the cafeteria, I feel a hand come to rest on my shoulder and turning around, I see the face of Steve smile at me

\- Hello Alvis! Does he greet me by coming to sit in front of me and ordering a coffee

\- Hello Steve and again excuse me for bothering you so early in the morning!

\- But no it's nothing Alvis, you even did well to call me, the body was taken care of and put under exams by my services, we will thus determine the cause of the death of this man, because for it is in such a state, it can not be by a simple fall from the top of the stairs, it looked like he was dead for more than 5 days, while he died last night is that ?

\- That's right ! But I think I already have an idea of what happened ... But tell me ... you remember the disappearance of the two girls from 9 years ago? I asked him with the face of these two little girls in mind, I see Steve immersed in a deep reflection and he fixed me

\- Do you want to talk to me about the Crossend and Starling affair talking about the two little girls who mysteriously disappeared 4 days before he had this strange massacre in the orphanage? Oh, if I remember, it was so horrifying! He explained to me, I crack my fingers

\- Do you still have records on this subject? I'll need to take a look if you do not mind ...

\- I would like my little Alvis you know, but my work forbids me to give information and even less on that of the archives! I put my job on the line if I did that ... he explains to me by lighting a cigarette and inviting me to smoke outside, Steve has always been a father to me but his career is what he has more expensive, if he had to lose his job ...

His life would be completely destroyed!

 **12:00 pm**

Several hours later I decided to go home to do some research, I can not find anything that is sufficient for me and to make an investigation. These children are in danger and I must save them before we have new victims ... Never look them in the eyes, on pain of being taken by the curse also, I can not believe that it starts again ... But why this time little girls appear ... They have never been there!

What is the origin of all this?

 **3:00 pm**

(Internal point of view: Jack)

I'm still lying in this very uncomfortable hospital bed, I have such a headache, I have things that start to appear in my head, I'm in a simple place without any extravagant things, a lot of people without emotions that just content to walk right in front of them, I am lost between them who keep pushing me. I try to escape from it and then I am pushed towards an entirely white house which makes me cold in the back, I am facing a window where the curtains fly under the breath of the wind.

Everything seems normal but it is what is behind the window that makes me cold in the back, I have the impression that one observes me and I believe to hear noises that hurt my ears. I walk slowly towards this house looking for a place where I would not be distressed at this point, it is then that I see stairs leading to a place plunged in the darkness, I go down there then sees that in fact these are toilets similar to that found in campsites, tiled floors, disgusting smell, leaking water in the ceiling and sink and agonizing darkness.

I have the breath cut feeling something grabbing my ankle, I look down then sees a child curled up on herself, she wears a red dress and has long brown hair decorated with a red ribbon in disorder, her green eyes staring at me as she squeezes my ankle, I can not even move and behind me ... I can sense someone scary getting closer ...

 **That's all for this third chapter of The Little Ouija, things are still blurry and more distressing for our characters. What will happen to Jack? What will Alvis find? It's up to you to guess before the next chapter comes! If you liked the chapter, leave me a comment, I make you all kisses and tell you very soon for a new chapter! Kisses**


	4. Chapter 4 Day 3

_**The Little Ouija**_

 _ **Day 3**_

 _ **Gore content**_

 **6:00 am**

(Internal point of view: Alvis)

When I went back to the hospital, I heard deep screams coming from the children's room on the second floor. Immediately I run and find Jack agitated on his bed and his mouth is covered with blood, he also has a red mark on his ankle. He screams in pain while holding his throat while begging for help, so I just grab his wrists to hurt someone or injure himself, in my presence he starts to relax, I lie on her bed and take a handkerchief to wipe her mouth

\- Calm down Jack ... I'm here you have nothing to fear! I say to calm him, he is now quite calm like everyone else. To believe he is the only one to have had a nightmare tonight, because like Rochelle, he has a red mark on his ankle.

I come to inspect the bodies of each child to see if he has other marks and none of them except Rochelle and Jack do not have red marks. The nightmares are not going to arrive soon, I will have to increase my supervision for these children. I sigh at the moment the doctor comes in and tells me to leave so that the exams begin, they will last three hours so during these three hours, I hope to expand my investigations and find more clues. I leave the room and walk along the corridor, I hear no noise for now, in the morning the spirits are not there, except at their respective times, and the shadow does not support the light of day.

This is our only moment of freedom for the moment!

 **7:00 am**

For starters, I went secretly to the police archives in the basement, thankfully Steve had made me a duplicate of his office keys, he even had the key to the basement. I unlock the door then ventures through the many shelves filled with cardboard boxes where are sorted thousands of investigation files classified by order: Flights, Murder, Disappearance, Psychological file of the criminals or victims, Status and Others! I start by looking in the files of disappearance and at the bottom of the boxes, I find the files of Lydie Crossend and Natsuko Starling, I take them under my arm then comes to take also the file of the massacre of the orphanage in the forest, pus I hurry to leave when I hear a door open.

Once removed from the police station, I go home to read the records, all are very complicated but that's where I would find all my answers, I start with the massacre at the orphanage in 1998. Everything is produced on November 26, 1998 at 3:30 pm, was in full day of fog, the police arrived after a distress call on the phone by a girl from the orphanage ... The little Sophie Miler! I activate the recording tape from my little VCR that I read on my cell phone and then I activate the recording

" **-** _ **Police I'm listening!**_

 _ **\- (shouting) Help, help! She has come back, she is hurting us, there are wounded, please stop her. I am scared !**_

 _ **\- Calm down, we hear you! What's your name ? How old are you ? Where are you ? And tell me what's going on?**_

 _ **\- Sophie Miler ... I'm 8 years old and I'm at the Newton Orphanage in the Black Forest, she came back and she hurts us ... She hurts everyone, and they all hurt, there has red everywhere ... Help!**_

 _ **\- Ok, little! We will send a brigade to help you, try to stay safe and visible so that the police can find you, but who is this person you are talking about?**_

 _ **\- It's Ly ... AHHHHHHH !**_ "

The recording stops!

It was the last sign of life that the police received before it found the mutilated bodies of all the children as well as the managers of the orphanage confined in one and the same class, although we found other body in the hallways and bloody footprints on the floor where the crime scene unfolded. The analysis files are empty, because all the results to find the person in charge were negative without exception. They even sent elites to photograph the scene of the crime, no one found even the slightest clue. For them, it was more than a simple search for serial killer, they had to do something paranormal. Because no killer could have done such a massacre in such a short time, and it would have been quickly found thanks to the analyzes.

The mystery has been elucidated thanks to me.

Steve had called me to help him in this investigation and immediately I found traces of the paranormal, and being too difficult for the police, they of course abandoned the investigation and classified it in paranormal business. What memory !

 **9:00 am**

The medical examinations of the children must be finally finished at this hour, I should not be too dragged then, who knows what could happen as long as I am not near these children, it is possible that other victims is touched by the curse. If there is any eye contact with these children, then the curse will fall on the one who met their eyes. I put the file of the massacre of the orphanage in its place but keeps the files of disappearance on Lydie and Natsuko. I get in my car and decide to go back to the hospital where I run to the children's room and there ... I find it empty!

\- Oh, Mr. Den! Did you come to see the children? The doctor speaks surprised to see me, I catch him by his blouse suddenly and firmly I ask him

\- Where are the children?

He jumped suddenly

\- But sir ... Calm down please! The examinations this morning revealed that the children's health improved and they were fit to go home, so I called their parents to pick them up, but I did sure give your explanations before sending them home! Tell me he reassured me, and when I met his eyes ... It was too late! A discreet yellow glow ripples in the iris of his eyes, the curse will fall on him, this idiot has fat the gross mistake of looking at one of these children in the eyes ...

He should never have let them leave the hospital!

 **11:00 am**

(Internal point of view: Pandore)

It made me such a pleasure to go home to the point that I even invited my Damian to spend the night with me, we are both lying in my bed, I'm lying on him with my ear on his naked torso, I listen to the beating of his heart while he embraces me and kiss my neck while stroking my hair, his skin is still a little cold because of our state of hypothermia in the hospital but little by little his skin becomes hotter. We are both tired of our hospital stay, so we decided to do nothing, just to rest quietly while cuddling, at the same time our parents do not let us out too, we must understand them well after what happened to us.

It must be the same for our friends, they too must rest now, just as we

\- How do you feel, sweetie? Damian whispers me caressing my hips, we exchange a sweet kiss while I stroke her hair

\- I'm a little tired ... I only want to sleep a little!

\- And you do not want anything else with me ...? Answer me, I smile and pinch his nose.

\- Oh damian ... you really only think about it! I moaned a little annoyed. Yet he knows that I do not necessarily appreciate this moment '' magic '' as people say.

I get up to roll next to him, he catches me by the arm

\- But no ... It's just that ... I need to change my mind after this hospital stay, and only you can help me forget that! And I love you ... and it's been a month since we did anything except cuddles and kisses, just go for 2 minutes! He tells me, starting to kiss my chest, I sigh, he who usually holds more than two hours, he just wants two minutes ... So I take my cell phone and put the stopwatch

\- I give you a bonus of 3 minutes! But it's 5 minutes and that's it! I tell him seriously, he smiles and kiss my cheek promising me to respect, even if I know he will not ...

I know him by force ...

We stick to each other after we take off our pajamas and then we go to the act, Damian remains soft while I just kiss him so as not to feel the pain because I am very sensitive and Damian makes the effort to be cute with me every time, his skin is hot again and it's nice to see him empty his mind by being close to me. Then when we detach our lips from each other, our eyes meet, what I see then scares me a little ...

Her beautiful gray eyes glow with a scary yellow color!

My eyes start to burn and I moan in pain

\- Damian ... I have pain, please! I sobbed, he shakes my hand and I almost gasp

\- You are my precious doll ... You are mine ... I could never let go! He said to me by coming to make me a hickey in the neck, I shake his hand trying to hold back my tears

\- Please ... Damian darling ...! I groan, rubbing my eyes that burn, I hear Damian take a deep breath and the yellow glow in his eyes has disappeared, he jumped and then withdraws from me and comes to embrace me

\- Sorry my love ... I'm really sorry, I do not know what took me, forgive me my heart! He apologizes hugging me against him, I embrace him too and then nibbles his ear when approaching my cell phone

\- It is noon ! You had 50 minutes more, you little cheater! I hear him sneer

\- Yes, excuse me I got carried away!

His eyes just now ... were terrifying!

 **1:30 pm**

(Internal point of view: Emily)

As soon as I got home from hospital, I immediately went to bed, Jasper and I did not even have the strength to stay together for today, I feel so bad. I snuggle in my blankets and try to fall asleep, and when I close my eyes ... I hear a laugh! I open my eyes and see that I am immersed in a forest area surrounded by a large lake with a red reflection that makes me cold in the back

\- Where I am ? Mumbled I scared, it seems straight out of hell, I tremble with cold and my eyes burn me. Suddenly I think I hear voices behind me, my body is paralyzed the moment I feel that it touches me the spine.

I turn suddenly and see it in the distance ... The little girl with her long black hair and green eyes threatening, she looks at me from the little pontoon on the Red River, my heart is tight but she does not seem to want to attack me, so I slowly approach the pontoon and I see it fall back and disappear into the red water

\- Hold on ! I shouted I wanted to hold her, but it was too late, she was gone and I'm alone again in this strange and infernal world, I look at my reflection in the water for a long time, then all at once The water is shaking, then I see a white arm catching me by the throat and dragging me into the water, I let out a little cry before finishing at the bottom of the red water. I start to panic and struggle in the water to try to come to the surface.

But the surface has disappeared …

I begin to lose my breath and the red liquid begins to invade my lungs and then I feel that hand draw me to the bottom, then on the verge of losing consciousness, I see the face of the girl, his head is covered with blood and his hair invades me. I scream in terror and make me count that I'm in my bed, soaked in sweat and with heart broken, I look at the time on my phone: it is 3:00 pm!

 **3:00 pm**

The nightmare is not over, I cry so much I was scared, I sigh a little and then I go to my bathroom to take a hot shower to relax a moment, then when I soap my hair, I think I feel fingers out of my head, I jump suddenly and falls into my shower, I touch my head and I feel nothing. I grab my towel to get out of the shower and when I wipe my hair, I feel something uncomfortable in my throat that makes me cough, I cough more and stronger and I feel something on my tongue, I grabs and tries to remove it from my throat, then I see that it is more and more long and disgusting then I end up spitting it completely, I cough slightly then I notice that the thing that I left my throat ... is a thick lock of brown hair!

I gasped, I almost fall to the ground, I catch up with the sink and I see something in the mirror mist, I wipe and see the reflection of a girl with brown hair and green eyes …

 **6:00 pm**

(No point of view)

At the hospital, the doctor works quietly on his medical records in his office, it is then that he hears noises resound in the corridors

\- Nadine? Are you here ? Calling him, thinking he was his secretary, he gets up and goes down the hall, there's nothing. Just the flashing lights, the doctor goes back to his office and then he looks at his cameras to see if his patients are doing well, if there were any problems.

Then, looking at the picture of the second floor corridor camera, he sees something strange appear, a black shadow sneaking under the stairwell door and materializing in the hallway, the doctor has the fear that crawls behind his back when he sees the shadow turn towards the camera, it advances slowly to cover the screen, then there the doctor crosses red eyes to fix it. He jumps back and falls while holding his heart, while a gray hand covered with black crosses the screen, the doctor crawls on the floor to try to escape, but his voice is cut off, he can not call to ugly. Then he sees a boy dressed all in black, slender and with blood-filled mouths crossing the screen and crawling on the floor, before standing up on his legs with a sadistic smile on his lips.

The doctor then meets the scarlet eyes of the boy and a piercing scream escapes from him as his blood comes to stain the wall!

 **That's all for chapter 3 of The Little Ouija, hey it's another chapter published in the day, it feels so good to be able to publish again because I had a bad experience but that's it is much better, I hope in any case that this chapter you will have liked, if it is the case leave me a comment, it will be my pleasure! I make you big kisses and tell you very quickly for a new chapter. Lots of love**


	5. Chapter 5 Night 3 Days 4

_**The Little Ouija**_

 _ **Night 3 Day 4**_

 _ **Gore content**_

 **6:00 pm**

(Internal point of view: Jasper)

After taking a shower, I collapse in my bed. When my trainer learned that I had just come out of the hospital, he told me not to come to training, at the same time I have no strength, I stay on my bed with horrible harm belly, a deep anguish that I can not control, my whole body shakes and I feel like it's cold in my room, so I decide to mount the heater in my room and lie down in my bed under my blankets. But I can not sleep, I think I'm being watched and I'm getting very scared. So to reassure me I take my cell phone to call Emily and find out how she is doing.

I type her number and it starts to ring, but after five rings, she still does not answer, usually she picks up the second ring or sometimes the third, she finally wins

\- Emily darling?

\- ... "breath"

\- Are you all right darling? You know ... I'm a little bad right now, would not you like to chat with me darling? Emily ...?

-... "terrifying grunts" Ahhhhhhhh !

\- Emily ...? I called terrified until I heard a strange noise in the phone like flowing water

\- ... _**you'll all die**_ ... told me a voice that was not that of Emily, but that of a boy …

An icy wind suddenly crossed me and then my phone hung up, I felt like a cold hand on my back and then I see a little cloudy, I shake my head a little to try to pull myself together, then I hear blows in my house

\- There is someone... ? I stammered a little intimidated ... "Knock ... Knock ... Knock" I heard in the wall of my room, being plunged into the dark because of my curtains closed, I hasten to open them but something strange happens ... I do not see my garden from my window, instead I see a black environment, like a dark forest in the middle of the night with only the light of the moon, a deep anguish take possession of me in front of this awful place ... I do not want to go there!

" Knock... Knock... knock... "

I jumped when I heard a knock again, I slowly turned around and saw a black shadow circulating in my hallway and stop in front of my door and I began to see black fingers and crooked through the crack of my door and scratch it by gently opening it. At that moment I scream in terror and finally open my window to escape into this nightmarish setting, the wind makes the black trees cringe around me, and my steps crush the many branches under my feet, sometimes these branches tear shreds of my pajamas in my run. I have to get out of here, I have to, I do not want to stay here ... I want to go home !

Suddenly, I hear laughter behind me, but it's not those of the girl ... These are more terrifying and it looks like he's singing

\- _**Come small child, approach the Crooked Man ... Let's play game both! And whoever loses, will lose his heart too ... And take your friends to join our game, we will have fun!**_ He sings to me, he is behind me, I see him, all black with his mouth covered with blood and some shreds of white clothes stand out from his sharp teeth, these shreds of white, it looks like she belongs to a blouse Doctor! His red eye is fixed on me as he is about to catch me, his hooked hand grabs my shoulder fiercely leaving deep cuts, I scream in pain falling to the ground.

That's when I think I hear the horn of a car, I turn and see two big lights illuminate my face and dark right on me, I scream as the car stops, I find myself in the middle from the road in front of my house with the car stop a few inches from me, my heart is agitated, thinking that I was almost crushed, I see the driver running towards me

\- My boy ! Is everything alright ? Oh my God, but you're hurt! He shouts at me showing my shoulder, the scratches are still there and bleeding profusely, I can not help shaking, my parents saw me outside and came to get me to take me to the hospital. And when we got to the hospital ... The police were there and they were taking a body that is familiar to me ...

It's the doctor's body with chipped chest and crooked neck, I even saw something yellow in his eyes that made me squeal from inside ...

 **9:30 pm**

(Internal point of view: Damian)

I still have a very bad headache with what happened with Pandore, but what happens to me? Why do I do that? Am I starting to lose my head? ... I sigh shamefully and turn to Pandore who has already fallen asleep, I stroke her black hair and kiss her forehead, then I begin to have a hollow in the stomach , I sigh at the mere thought of having to get up to eat, I push the cover while being careful that she stays on Pandore and then goes to the cupboards to eat a bunch of cakes, I catch several cakes in my hand then they swallowed them up badly, dropping crumbs everywhere on the ground, for no time I finished eating it. I'm very cold, and I'm still hungry, I feel like I have blood in my throat so I cough.

But, I feel terrifying grunts out of my throat !

\- Damian? It's you ? Call me a voice, I start to regain my senses and cover my eyes

\- Yes, Mrs. Scarsheld! I'm here ... I replied, turning to her voice, I feel her hands touching my cheeks, telling me

\- I thought you were in bed with Pandore, after this stay in the hospital you should both rest no?

\- Yes my apologies ... I was a little hungry then, I allowed myself to take you a packet of cakes and I think I put everywhere ... I'm really sorry! Can I explain with guilt, I feel her caress my cheek

\- Oh do not worry it does not matter, I'll clean! Go to bed now, you have to rest, tomorrow morning I'll take you back to your parents, after all they are looking forward to seeing you too!

I nod my head then I went back to Pandore's room where I lie down beside her in bed, I come to hug her and I feel she trembles with fear, she squeezes my body and she moans strongly

\- Pandore darling? You're okay ? I asked her stroking her back and rocking her a little to wake her up

\- Go away ... Leave me alone ... I beg you ... leave us alone! (she jumps and her eyes glow with a yellow glow) Go away ! She starts to cry so much she was scared, I hold her in my arms

\- Calm sweetie! Pandore, calm down I'm here, do not cry anymore! I tell her to reassure her, she cries in my arms as her grip on me tightens on me.

I lie down with me again, covering her with the blanket, then keeping her in my arms I ask her to tell me her nightmare

\- I was locked up ... In the darkness where the shadows were reflected in the walls and scared me ... They chased me all the time and I saw you suffer by this guy who held the table Ouija that we used in the house in the forest!

\- Who was this guy? Can you describe it to me? I asked her, she trembles louder

\- I did not see it in detail, but I know he was all black and he had red eyes very scary, even more frightening than those of my sister Helen!

... Scary!

 **0:00**

(Internal point of view: Kirron)

I am bedridden, my parents forbid me to leave my bed except to take a shower or go to the bathroom, and they brought me my meals in bed. I felt like a real little prince, even if I prefer to fend for myself. My head seems so heavy and I'm very cold, I can not stop shaking so I'm still snuggling in my blankets to hope to find some heat to warm me even a little bit, I then grab my pills to relieve my headaches then I take one with a glass of water and then I turn in my bed, but I'm always cold so I decided to go take a hot bath.

I dive in without hesitation and relax, the heat of the water makes me so much good that I lie in my bathtub and I begin to fall asleep. Then all of a sudden I hear noise outside, like the hooves of a running horse pulling a horse-drawn carriage, my heart squeezed when I heard this noise, I open my eyes suddenly and see that I was with two fingers drowning in the bottom of my bathtub, I grabbed my towel at the same time as I come out of my bath and wrapped around me, and approaching my mirror, I feel terribly wrong with inside me, as if something was creeping inside me, it bothers my throat so I open my mouth and illuminate my throat with a small lamp ... That's when I see gray fingers at the back of my throat !

I jump suddenly while releasing the little lamp and holding my throat

\- Kirron? Kirron are you okay ? I heard behind the door, it's the voice of my father, Alister, I did not think he had already returned from work

\- Yes Dad, I'm fine do not worry! I answered him to reassure him, but I do not really feel well, I have very badly with the thorax, and while raising my shirt, I see two hands grip me the dimensions of the interior, I can not to prevent howling when falling on the floor of my bathroom

\- Kirron? Why is the door closed? Open the Kirron door!

My lungs are tight and I feel that it still moves in my body, I finally see the door of the bathroom open with my father who kicks it on foot, I feel nothing, just fear

\- Kirron ...? But what is happening to you? He asks me when I come up, my head is spinning ... I feel like I'm going to lose consciousness soon!

And before that ... I thought I saw a black shadow smile at me ...

 **1:30**

(Internal point of view: Alvis)

I went back home where the children had spent their evening in the forest, I already feel that Lydie san is not very far from the house, I must hurry before it comes to the attack. The house remained as it was when the children were lost in the forest, a scary aura surrounds the house I am using my eye and then in the middle of the living room, I find a small old box where the evil aura emerges. I open it and inside I find what I was looking for ...

The Ouija table!

It has not changed, years that I was looking for it and finally I find the fruit of this curse, I frown, opens it by placing it on the coffee table and then places the triangle in the center of the Ouija table. I take a deep breath then open only my eye infected by the curse, no paranormal presence manifest ... Lydie san is not there, where is she? It's time for her appearance ... 1:30 is the time she died, Natsuko died at 3:00 and the heart eater ... became a demon at midnight! Suddenly I feel something in my fingers that makes me move the triangle ... I lower my eyes and see the triangle move and tell me

S-E-V-E-N D-A-Y-S !

 **3:00**

(Internal point of view: Rochelle)

I feel so sick, as if it were going to explode. I jumped suddenly feeling that it pulls me by the foot, which wakes me up suddenly. I have the lower lip that trembles and my teeth slam, I'm tired of these night terrors and that they pull me from my bed, so I catch the rope under my bed that Mr. Alvis has passed us all Then I decide to tie my arm to my bed so that I will not be shot anymore, but it did not happen the way I wanted it, I feel that I'm pulled on my arm and that my mattress swallows me I end up going through my bed and landing in a very white and sinister place. I scream scared and fall to the ground with the loose rope around my wrist, the anxiety is so deep that I have an asthma attack.

I cough hard and collapse on the floor to spit blood, I try to cry for help but my voice is torn by my asthma, I ended up lying on the ground tried to breathe and when I start to take a breath I see a figure kneel to me and staring at me, she is wearing a red dress, has a long chestnut hair very light, like a hazelnut and decorated with a big white ribbon a little dirty ... It's Natsuko! I can not move in front of her ...

She will kill me?

She sobs and then disappears away, with difficulty I get up and look around me, everything is dirty gray, the floor is cracked in several places, all the doors are closed, there are lots of corridors, pictures of children torn and scribbled and sometimes on the walls ... there are blood stains! It's so terrifying and big, that I have the impression that I am oppressed, I move forward with caution and the more I walk, the more I think I hear the whispers of children telling me

\- Look what he did to us ... Look what he makes them do ... The carriage is not very far, we all wander!

My heart is about to explode!

I end up going along a long corridor where I see Natsuko in the distance, her sobs resound in the white walls and behind her there is a dead end where there is a huge bloodstain, she turns suddenly, her skin is all gray while she slowly approaches, a large hole is formed in the center of his chest and blood flows from his lips

\- Find me ... Free me! Find me ... Free me! She said to me before shouting at me, I scream in terror, hiding my eyes, I wake up suddenly and I see the housekeeper from my home near me, his big green eyes look at me with concern at the same time as she ties her blond hair

\- Miss Rochelle? You are fine ? She asks me worried, I look up at her then hasten to hide my eyes, we must not look at my eyes

\- Do not look at me ! Please ... do not approach me ! I cried with fright.

She is surprised and dares to calm me down, she agrees a little annoyed at not being able to help me then decides to leave after finishing his work and leaving food on the table ... What happens to me he ? What does she want me?

 **6:00**

(No point of view)

The cleaning lady leaves by closing the door of Rochelle, she is very frustrated at not having been able to comfort Rochelle, she opens her umbrella and goes in the street and passes in front of the apartment where lives Jack, that's when she hears her mobile ringing, she stops in the rain to search her bag and grabbed her phone, unfortunately the keys of Rochelle's house falls from her bag and slips into the sewers, fortunately not deep and being able to retrieve the key, she looks at the wet road and looks down the sewers to see where the key has fallen, luckily she does not fall very far. She reached out and managed to catch the key, but when she removed her arm, she thought she heard a laugh that caught her attention, so she looks carefully ...

Red eyes shine and smile at him!

Meanwhile, at Jack's apartment, neighbors are still awakened by blows in the wall upstairs where Jack lives, annoyed by these many nocturnal noises since a few nights already, the husband decides to go upstairs. floor and knock on Jack's door

\- Hey! It's not soon finished your mess here! We are tired of not sleeping because of you! If it continues, I will eventually kick your buttocks me you'll see! Go open that door and apologize as an adult or else I call the cops! Shouts the angry husband, no answer, he loses patience and calls the police. Of course Steve answered this and immediately came to the apartment to see what was happening. The neighbor explained the situation then Steve was quick to go knock on Jack's door, still no answers.

But they heard him and his policemen, terrifying grunts coming from the other side of the door ... Then the lights started to flash and the windows slammed lightly ... Steve then opened the door and discovered something The whole apartment is upside down, but the most frightening is the painting on the opposite wall ... We see Jack at the bottom of a cellar, being torn by a throat rope that holds a horrible fat man in butcher's clothing and with a burned face

\- What a horror ...! Steve murmurs in the abomination, then he calls Jack, the lights blink again!

That's when they hear a scary hoarse voice talking from a hallway where a scary shadow is reflected

\- _**Come small child, approach the crooked man ... Let's play game both! And whoever loses, will lose his heart too ... And take your friends to join our game, we will have fun!**_ Speak the voice, then when the shadow was about to unfold, Jack appears in Steve's eyes instead of shadow, he walks slowly, his throat is bleeding and his clothes are stained with paint and blood and he turns to saying just like the scary hoarse voice

\- _**We will kill your crooked friends and family and we will crooked laugh together !**_ That's when Jack's eyes turn yellow and the whites of his eyes reddish like those of a demon and as such he begins to scream, a piece of furniture is propelled to a few policemen in the stairwell and Steve against the stair railing, then Jack screams a second time, all the lights burst at the same time as the windows of the apartment, plunging the residents into panic.

Jack collapses on the floor, covered in spasms with a lot of drool flowing from his lips.

 **That's all for Chapter 5 of The Little Ouija, things are getting scary, you know what that means when things like that happen right? This announces that the story will soon be over, I hope you are impatient to know what will happen? In your opinion, what will happen to our friends? Alvis will he succeed in saving them in time and will we discover who is this shadow? And what happened to Lydie san or Natsuko? You'll know it next time ;)**

 **By the way, this dear Alister belongs to my adorable friend Charmpanda who has kindly lent me, thank you very much Girlie! Finally, if you liked the chapter, do not hesitate to leave me a comment, it will make me very happy, I make you all kisses and tell you very quickly for a new chapter! Kisses :)**


	6. Chapter 6 Day 4

_**The Little Ouija**_

 _ **Day 4**_

 _ **Insane content**_

 **9:00 am**

(Internal point of view: Alvis)

I spent the whole night working on this table Ouija that I finally found after so many years, its evil aura is still present I can feel it but there is something different ... On the regulation the two names of the little girls were added as well ... as all the victims of the orphanage ... Now everything is clear, the shadow after eating their hearts when they are weak enough, will imprison their souls in the table Ouija! I must not let that happen

\- I'll stop you ... Nightmare! I murmured, the pictures began to shake on the walls and I see a picture of the children falling at my feet: Damian, Pandore, Kirron, Emily, Jasper, Rochelle and Jack! A circle in red pencil surrounds them as well as their faces.

I put the photo in my bag with the Ouija table, that's when I hear my cell phone vibrate strongly repeatedly, I catch it and look, several folders sent from Steve with a message saying to me: Alvis ... Look me that! I frown with suspicion and then open the folder, and what happens in this video puts me without a way ... Jack possessed, saying strange things and by a demonic cry destroy all the windows of the apartment as well as launched furniture on the police before he collapsed on the ground covered with spasm drooling, similar to a fierce epileptic fit, luckily he is still alive. I hear the sound of a pencil rub against something, I take out the picture of my bag and see the thickness of the line around Jack's face forming.

Is he the first target?

Without further ado, I leave the house and run to my car, but all of a sudden a lightning bursts into the sky at this time and a tree almost fell on me, so I gave a big shot of flying towards the left and narrowly avoiding it and I hurry back to town.

 **11:00 am**

(Internal point of view: Helen)

\- Go Pandore, hurry to get up where we'll be late! I screamed from the bathroom while dressing and combing my hair white, Pandore still does not get up because I do not hear any noise in her room, usually when she gets up, she always turns on her cell phone so to put a video to wake her, but this time I do not hear anything. I sigh annoyed and then go back to his room

\- Pandore ! Go stop pretending, we all know that you do not want to go there and me either but our parents are keen to go there to visit, we will not have for very long I promise you, go up! I tell her, starting to prepare her things at the same time as mine, she still does not move, she lies down, and does not react to any of my words, even when I call her.

There I start to get upset and then remove his blankets, but when I removed them, I saw many bruises on his body and scratches, it shocked me to the point that I loose the cover on the ground. ..

\- Pandore ...? I called one last time, no reaction, I'm starting to be seriously afraid, I still check his heartbeat, his heart always beats it's just ... she does not wake up! I start to worry, so I try my best to find a solution but nothing seems to work.

The only theory I can have ... is sleep paralysis!

(Internal point of view: Lily)

Quietly I brush my lavender hair and then start to make up my blue eyes like those of my sister Emily, who by the way is still not up, usually we get up at the same time but Emily is lying in bed, can - did not she sleep badly last night or chat with Jasper all night I do not know ... But since she came back from the hospital, she's behaving strangely and that worries me. Suddenly, as I put on my black skirt after putting on my white sweater, I think I hear whispers in my ear and then noises start to sound in the walls of our house, I turn around suddenly and see no one

\- Emily ... it's you? I asked intimidated, the sounds are louder and seems to resonate in Emily's room. I knock on my sister's bedroom door

\- Emily ... how are you?

I do not receive any answers, so I allow myself to enter. The noises continue, my sister is not in bed I find her standing in her nightgown banging her head against her wardrobe. Emily who is sleepwalking? Strange ... it has never been before even when we were a child ... I approach her then comes to put my hand on her forehead to stop her banging against the cabinet and then gently I the pulls on me

\- Come on Emily ... Gently, you'll go back to bed! I said softly to her in the bed without waking her, I put the covers on her and then I start to hear the noise in the cabinet, I jump when I see that the doors slammed all alone. I do not dare to approach so much I have a heart in panic, and then the bars of the bed began to creak and turning ... She is sitting and her eyes have turned yellow.

\- **I will break your neck !** She screamed at me in a hoarse and scary voice that was not hers. I scream in terror before that the window of her room explodes and Emily falls back into bed, all shaking and sobbing

\- Emily ...! I called her holding out my hand to her, I saw her grab the blindfold on her desk and wrap it around her eyes before hugging me

\- Sorry ... sorry, sorry ... She cries.

 **1:30 p.m**

(Internal point of view: Jasper)

After the accident that happened to me last night, my parents decided to lock my bedroom and tie me to my bed, I'm still shaking, it was so intense and my shoulder injury still hurts me, I do not want to be a prisoner of this horrible place anymore. It is cold again in my room and even if my room is lit up, a frightening presence is in my room ... I feel it, I hear it ... It is there! Even tied I grab my blankets to cover my face with, the floor of my room creaks, there is someone who approaches dangerously me moaning, my heart pulsates strongly, I have tears in my eyes and the runny nose when I hear it groan in my ear, suddenly I see my quilt withdrawn suddenly, I scream in terror, wriggling in my bed.

\- Jasper! Jasper darling what is it? Cries my mother popping up in my room in panic

\- Mom is not here, there is someone in my room! I cried I still terrorized, this is the first time I'm afraid

\- But honey, there's no one in the room ...

\- But there is someone Mom, look he bit me! I shouted, revealing my arm where there is a bite mark, my mother is shocked and looking at the bite, she can recognize a bite from the jaw of a girl

\- I'm going to disinfect that ... wait a moment! My mother told me, stroking my hair and when she wanted to leave my room, the door suddenly closed in front of her.

My bed was then shaken brutally, I scream before feeling something in me

\- **Help me ... help, she killed everyone, there is a monster with her, help!** I screamed with a voice that was not mine, then I started to spit blood and my mother shouted with terror and comes to hug me ...

Everything stopped!

 **3:00 pm**

(Internal point of view: Kanna)

My Damian has finally returned home after his stay in the hospital and his night at his girlfriend, he is very tired at the moment and sometimes it seems disoriented, so I happened to hear him speak at night .. Except that it was almost incomprehensible. There I decided to let him sleep all day so that he rested and I took my day to take care of him, his father could not take his day, so here I am alone with my son, I prepare a little snack because he did not want to eat either this morning or this afternoon, even though I left him his plate on his bedside table. And while I cut vegetables, I hear the sound of a plate that breaks on the floor, it's just me who dropped a plate that was next to my cutting board, the noise makes me jump to the point that I scratch my finger with the knife by accident.

\- Ouch .. I moaned and I see a tiny notch on my finger.

I sigh bored of getting hurt and then go to the bathroom where my medicine cabinet is, I open the mirror where my dressing and my disinfectant for wounds, and when I close the cupboard I see a shadow pass in the mirror behind me, I jump when turning around, I do not see anyone

\- Damian ... it's you? Ridley? I said, I get no answers, I start to stress, I decide to go to Damian's room, he sleeps quietly on his bed but I notice that his blanket is on the floor and his bedroom window is open, plus it's cold in his room ... intrigued by this drop in temperature, I go checked on his room thermometer, it is only 10 ° C in his room. So I decide to turn on the heating, put the blanket on Damian motionless then closed his window double turns, at the same time I see he has finished his plate, at least he ate something. I get him his empty plate and leave him a glass of water with medicine if he ever feels sick.

I put a kiss on his cheek and then go out of his room!

It was when I closed the door, that I heard something break in his room, I jumped and then opened the door. The glass explode on the floor, the blankets were thrown on the floor and ... Damian is no longer in the room!

\- Damian? I called, I look everywhere in his room, he is no longer there ... How is it possible? That's when noise resounds in the kitchen, I immediately run and find the fridge open with bottles of fruit juice and almost empty milk on the floor, yoghurt robbed and torn pots on the ground and the shredded deli packs and fast, leaving only the papers, I have the impression that a bear came into my house and robbed my fridge, but it was not the case, because I think to see someone crawled on the floor, I try to see him but he is fast.

Suddenly I saw Damian get up and throw a glass bottle screaming in a shrill way, I immediately down to avoid the bottle that explodes against a wall, then Damian disappears again from my view ...

\- Damian ? I called her harder, looking for her all over the house, and it's at the bottom of the cellar that I find him, motionless on the floor with his dirty mouth, a huge hematoma on his neck and in his back and shivering strongly, I run to the cellar to get him out of there, I call him by taking him in my arms, he trembles with fear. I hug him up and lift him to the top, suddenly I hear someone clapping their hands, the cellar light bulb exploded, I screamed in horror as I went upstairs. stairs then when I wanted to open the door she was refusing to open

\- Help Ridley ! Open the door ! I shouted scared.

-... **Do you want to play with me ?** I hear in the dark, it is the voice of a child, but I can not see it, I then light with the lighter of my son and try to see him, but there is nothing ... except white hands coming out of the dark and striking. The lighter goes out suddenly and I scream frightened

\- Kanna ! I heard behind the voice of Ridley who managed to open the door of the cellar, I ran to snuggle in his arms with our son against me.

But what is happening ?

 **5:00 pm**

(Internal point of view: Alvis)

I finally arrive in town and immediately I go to Steve who informed me that he had kept Jack with him and since he woke he was behaving strangely

\- Alvis, here you are finally ! Call me Steve in the distance, I greet him and ask him where is Jack, he is not long in leading me there. Jack is locked in an interrogation room with straps attached to the chair, his head down and seems exhausted. I ask everyone to let me go and go further so that I can understand the situation, I take out my recording devices and the Ouija table that I put on the table, Jack automatically looked up at me .

I start recording and then begin to express myself

\- You know who I am ... Is not it Jack? What happened to you ? I asked him, he gives no answers, he sounds his noisy breathing and grunts, he is not in his normal state

\- Jack ...? Is everything alright ? I asked him, he grumbles after me

\- Jack ... do you know who I am?

\- **Stop calling me Jack ...!** Answer me Jack with a deep voice that is not his, I see his lips tighten and his skin become more and more pale

\- That's not your name ? So how do I call you? I asked him talking to the person speaking through Jack, his teeth start to turn yellow as that of an old man still smoker.

He grumbles again and I ask him the question again and again until he answers me

\- **Jack is asleep ... I'm talking ... My name is Eneric Marconord ... And I'm 64 years old!**

\- Where are you from ? And how are you dead? I asked, I see Jack's eyes tarnish gray and his skin is almost gray like that of a corpse

\- **I come from the grave ... A shadow strangled me with a rope and ate my heart ... He trapped me in the table Ouija in front of you!**

\- And what do you want from Jack? I asked him.

\- **This boy ... has the same passion as mine! He wants him weak ... I want to kill him!**

\- And what was your Eneric passion? I asked him in last question, he looked up at me and looked at me with his dull eyes ...

\- **The painting...**

 **That's all for this frightening chapter of The Little Ouija, things become harsh for our poor darlings, hope that they will come out because for the last chapters to come ... The dread will be even more present ! I hope you are ready, in any case if you enjoyed this chapter leave me a comment, it will make me very happy, I tell you very quickly for a new chapter and you make big kiss! Ciao**


	7. Chapter 7 Night 5

_**The Little Ouija**_

 _ **Night 5**_

 _ **Insane content**_

 **6:00 pm**

(Internal point of view: Jack)

I shake loudly feeling very bad in my body, what happened to me I feel so bad

\- Jack ...? You come back to you? I ask a voice, I look up and see the face of Alvis who ended a cash register, he would have registered. I replied with a nod as I rubbed my fevered brow

\- Yes ... I think ... but I do not understand, what happened to me? I asked, I feel like I'm dead from the inside, it's terribly unpleasant

\- The situation that happened to you would be rather complicated to explain to you, say that for a moment, your body was dominated by a prisoner presence of the Table Ouija that I have in front of me. But tell me Jack, how did all this begin? Alvis asks me as he continues to note on his notebook.

Just thinking about it squeezes my heart, it scares me so much, to feel someone else control my body without me being able to do anything, I feel the need to crack my neck, so I turn your head a little while starting to feel itchy in my neck.

\- I don't know ... I was painting a painting for my grandfather's birthday but ... I do not know what happened to me but ... I had the impression to fall asleep from the inside and then someone scary came to capture me and drag me into the darkness! I was so scared and I could not do anything, why is this old gentleman attacking me? I asked a little desperate. Alvis lowers his eyes and answer me

\- This is a phenomenon called possession, there are three stages in this very rare phenomenon, there is the infestation that the spirit invades your place of life with murmurs, footsteps and other noises, then there is the oppression that the spirit will sometimes enter you to exhaust you until you reach the stage of the possession where the demonic spirit controls you as if you were his puppet. And you are in these last two stages!

I am dizzy

\- I am so tired ! I sighed, Alvis sighs in turn and comes to lie on a mattress in this room where I am locked, he sits next to me and then blindfolded me saying

\- I'll stay with you while you rest, and if the demonic entity is revealed again, I'll be there to stop it do not worry! He told me, taking out a very strange dagger, set with rubies and a gold cross and a pommel made of very well carved wood, I fall asleep slowly but still feeling this fear in my heart.

 **8:00 p.m**

(Internal point of view: Rochelle)

I'm lying in my bed, I'm so tired, it's going to be several nights that I have not managed to sleep so today I hope to sleep, if only for an hour or two, it's all that I ask. In addition, my maid noticed that I was visibly losing weight and that my dark circles became almost black, so she asked me to stay in bed until I could fall asleep, but I can not do it ... I have the impression of being observed in my room, I am as oppressed by fear, I do not even dare to keep my blindfold and in addition the storm hits outside, once again we are in a stormy and rainy night, suddenly I begin to hear footsteps and then a frightening breath and in addition the door of my room begins to creak.

I tremble strongly believing to see a shadow behind the door of my room, my breathing accelerates as I feel it shoot me by the foot, I jump and catch the wood of my bed, the shade is no longer there. I do not see it anymore, and in addition there seems to be a smell of rotten flesh in my room, so I get up from my bed and feel the coldness on the floor of my room, I think I even hear the floor crack while I'm not moving. Then when I turn my eyes to the painting that Jack offered me where he depicted me with a smile and holding my microphone, I think I see in the darkness ... that my eyes are shining.

A powerful shiver runs through my back as the sounds of someone running run through the hallway behind my door. So I call my cleaning lady to see if it was her, but I get no answer, I just feel that the steps are approaching, panicked so I lie down in my bed hiding under the covers, I hear no more noises. So I push my covers slightly to see and on the floor of my room, I see scary black footprints and all of a sudden my sheets are torn off and I'm thrown out of my bed. My body suddenly hits the floor of my room to the point where I lose my breath

\- Ouch ... What do you want me ... "sob" What do you want me ?! I cried in my frightened room, it is then that a storm breaks out and reveals to me inscriptions on my wall with the drawing of the shadow with underneath the red letter saying " _ **Your soul**_ ".

Suddenly, noises resonate under my bed and when I turn, I see Natsuko with black eyes, crawling towards me quickly, catch me by the legs and once over me, she makes me open my mouth and I see her spitting a trickle of blood in my mouth ... I can not do anything!

 **9:30 pm**

(No point of view)

Downstairs in the living room, the housekeeper hears the scream of Rochelle and rushes to run to his room but the door is blocked, so the maid hits hard on the door

\- Miss Rochelle! What is happening ? You're fine, open the door! That's when the door opens, and the cleaning lady sees Rochelle in tears and completely panicked and with a hematoma on her face

\- Ella ! Help, there is someone in my room, get me out of here I beg you! She screams in fear before a dark hand stops her mouth and pulls her into the darkness of the room, at this time Ella sees the face of a little girl with long brown hair and eyes threatening green in the crack of the door. The door ends up opening.

Ella sees the window of Rochelle's room wide open breaking, and Rochelle in front, spreading her arms, sees a few pieces of glasses flay her pretty cheeks and is about to jump, if she fell ... She would pierce through the tree split by lightning down his window by falling from the first floor of his garden. Immediately, Ella hastens to catch her before she throws herself out of the window

\- Miss Rochelle! I beg you, hold on! Encourage Ella by pulling her out of the window; Rochelle's eyes are all white, she has a lot of spasm, she is drooling and she grunts. With a violent gesture Ella is repulsed by a shot of Rochelle who with a shrill cry, jumps again over his window but dodging the tree this time. She runs in her neighborhood then disappears...

Leaving Ella ringing in the room.

 **11:00 pm**

(Internal point of view: Valerian)

After hearing what had happened to Kirron, I begged Mom to let me go home, she too was very worried but unfortunately she could not afford to give up the contract in Sweden for my father who was already returning at home after hearing that Kirron had been in the hospital after being carried away all night and found in a sad state. I finally get out of the airport and hurry back home after getting a taxi, I finally get home and when I get home, I find my father sitting on the couch reading his newspaper

\- Hello dad ! I'm home! I called him, he puts down his diary and smiles at me

\- Hello Valerian, your mother told me that you insisted on going home, you know I'm with Kirron, you could stay with your mother in Sweden! I blush embarrassed by scratching my black hair a little curly and ruffled

\- Yes I know ... But tell me that my brother was sick, it worried me a lot ... Where is he? I asked.

\- In his room, upstairs as usual. I have forbidden him to leave his room. Answer my father.

I nod my head and then get my suitcase upstairs at the same time, I'm going to put it in my room when suddenly, I think I hear a sigh of strange agony, as if it belonged to an old man coming from Kirron's room, it's cold on my back. Slowly I approach the room of my brother, I have a feeling of fear imminent in me yet I have never been afraid before, it was even for me a pleasure to go to my brother's room , my hand trembles at the thought of turning my wrist, I open the door slowly

\- Kirron ... it's me, I'm home! I say in a feverish voice, he is not in his bed, I see him in front of the mirror of his room, which also has a lot of dust on it, yet looking, I can see something in the reflection of Kirron ... His eyes are white and shiny and ... his white porcelain skin is ... a gray color with a little purple under his eyes, as if he were just a corpse. It squeezes my heart

\- Kirron! I called it a second time.

The reflection in the mirror disappeared when my brother turned to me, then I saw his lavender eyes of yesteryear, surrounded by small red veins with irises that were dyed yellow as if he had liver disease. I do not dare say a single word because his eyes terrify me, I squeeze my heart and decide to leave the room without a word. I put my hands on my head and sit against the wall, terrified by what I just saw. Kirron ... but what could have happened to you? Why are you so? Suddenly, I hear footsteps coming from his room and coming closer to me dangerously, I hear the door creaking behind me, then turning around, I see a yellow eye that observes me. I scream in terror as I fall to the floor and hurry down the stairs, soaked in sweat.

\- Valerian ... What's happening to you? My father asks me, my voice is cut when I see Kirron down the stairs.

\- Kirron ...? I told you not to go out of your room, you need rest! Said my father then all of a sudden, I see him levitate above the ground while Kirron looks at him with terrifying eyes, then at once I see my father being thrown against the window

\- Dad ! I screamed with horror and when I turned to Kirron, he was holding a kitchen knife in his hand, I immediately back away trying to reason my brother but he does not listen to me and he walks towards me humming a pretty scary sound.

\- Kirron stop, I beg you! I begged him.

He ends up getting stuck in the living room, then I see that the inside of his mouth is completely black and his teeth are stained with yellow, it looks like he is rotting from the inside and while Kirron was about to stab me, I see my father slip behind him and give him a blow in the neck where he is the most fragile, immediately my brother falls at my feet inert. My father walks over to me and looks if I have nothing when he should take care of himself because he is bleeding from his head, then he comes to test Kirron's neck to check his pulse, he is still alive but he is unconscious so my father takes the opportunity to lift him and put him on his back

\- Take a coat Valerian, we go to the hospital now! He said, I nod my head and follow him to the car. And during the journey Kirron opened his eyes, and out of fear that he would reoffend, I was obliged to tie his hands on his back, also to tie his ankles. He acts strangely, he looks everywhere, he has a desire to itch his throat and sometimes he growls.

When we returned to the hospital, we explained the situation to them, they had a hard time believing us but when I told them that my brother had the inside of the black mouth, and the teeth a little yellow like those of a smoker, they decided to bring us into an isolated room with an X-ray machine that could show us what is inside Kirron's body, but he had to undress, leaving him only his underpants, they then lay him on the mattress and then handcuffed his hands to the mattress, then we covered it with a white cloth before putting it in the machine. Several minutes elapse and then we have Kirron's body radio, it seems to be black on some of his ribs, then with my father we see something that froze our blood …

In my brother's body, hidden in his ribcage, a black mass looking like a child's body with black throat, and black hair and bloody eyes. We are paralyzed before that, my brother ... had a kind of demon in his body! It's terrifying. Suddenly, we hear Kirron utter terrible grunts and at the same time the electricity is cut off, and in a scream of agony that squeezes our heart, we hear a window break and then when the light comes back, we see Kirron with the eyes white and black mouth screaming on us before jumping over the window of the hospital, while we are on the 4th floor.

Kirron has disappeared. How did he do not break himself by jumping off the top of the 4th floor.

 **0:00**

(Internal point of view: Helen)

All day long I watched over my sister while watching a little TV, what appears that night, there is Kirron, Rochelle and Jasper and Emily who would have run away from home after having a very strange behavior . At this very moment Lily Evans testifies to what happened to her sister, it seems that Emily would have stolen objects, would not stop shouting, uttered insults before breaking a window and run away . Same for Jasper who would not stop screaming for help before making a seizure crisis and then run away, Rochelle same scenario and also for Kirron who would have run away from the hospital, when to Pandore, she still has not woken up, and we still have not heard from Damian, I do not know what has happened to her since her parents decided to return to the cottage in the woods where my sister is go.

Suddenly, I feel that my sister is breathing heavily. Here I see the blue appear on his arms, his neck and his legs, I try many an attempt to awake, then when it opens, I see his brown irises be bright yellow with lots of red veins in the white of his eyes, a shiver runs through my back as I feel I levitates above the bed and I was thrown to the ground, Pandore rises from his bed like a puppet then walks towards the door, I immediately want to get to his pursuit but suddenly the dresser starts to move alone and blocks me the way. I jumped over and tends towards the Pandore arm to catch it, but before I could catch him, I see a shadow grab by the ankles and drag him into a black hole in the ground, it disappears under my eyes.

Leaving more than a big hole in our house, at once I hear something in the TV scares me and turning the gaze behind the reporter, I see a tall man with gray skin dressed in black with a red eye that fixes me and black hair well coiffed with a long bangs covering his right eye, this one smiles me sadistically ...

Like Pennywise in IT!

 **1:30**

(Internal point of view: Alvis)

My eye showed me things, the children ran away and I know exactly where they are heading ... Nightmare call them to the cottage in the woods and Damian has ... It's in him that Nightmare is for at the moment, only Jack could not escape because I took care to attach him to the wall so that he does not hurt anyone, now I see him screaming, growling and insult like a demon

\- Calm down Jack, we'll take care of you!

\- **Get out dirty bitch before I come break your face !** He cries angrily, when to me on my side, with the help of a doctor who is another of my friends, we develop a product that can contain the evil spell for a certain moment, the time it takes I need to face the evil at the root. Once the product is finished, I go near Jack who seems to fight from the inside.

He is in a state of agony agony, his eyes have even bled several times and he almost lost control of his body several times, so I do not take long to inject the product in the vein of the arm with my syringe, he screams in pain like a demon and faints. The product is effective, I no longer feel the slightest evil influence in his body, I take the opportunity to bandage his eyes and tie, I put it on the back seat of my car and then go to the woods if I want to fight the root cause, I have to go to the place where it all started. In the chalet. In addition with me I transport Table Ouija that emits certain movements. She feels that I'm approaching the place of the curse, this time Nightmare you will not escape me. I start to see the forest in the distance and Jack starts to shudder, he tries to look around him but the blindfold prevents him. Suddenly, I think I see a figure walking on the road.

It's a little barefoot girl with a long black hair with a green skirt and an orange shirt, she walks along the road and when she sees my car fars, she turns to me and I recognize Lydie san but it's not her ... actually, it's the little Emily Evans, Lydie san has her body, which is why I thought I saw her in Emily's place.

 **3:00**

For a few seconds she looked at me, then she ran to the forest, and she disappeared behind the trees, immediately I wanted to get out of my car but I noticed that Jack managed to escape my car. So I leave my car on the corner of the road, then run after the children, there are footprints in the mud, sometimes pieces of clothing on the branches. Further down I come home ... They are not here. Nothing has moved so they have not been there, so I prefer to go further to find them, my eye feels their presence but they are far enough from home ... Then I start to recognize the path. And my suspicions are confirmed, in the distance I see a large white building very dirty, with a very large pointed tree in his yard. Then at his entrance, I see Natsuko watching me, as if he was waiting for me or blocking me ... This place is too familiar to me ...

The orphanage where the massacre took place more than 12 years ago! ( **yes because we are in 2018 in this story** )

 **That's all for chapter 7, which also took a long time to arrive but here it is. Hold on, soon the nightmare will be over. Do you think it will be a happy ending or a bad ending? It's up to you to guess before the end of the story! Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter, if it is the case leave me a comment, it will make me very happy, I make you all kisses and tell you very quickly for a new chapter. Lots of love !**


	8. Chapter 8 Day 5

_**The Little Ouija**_

 _ **Day 5**_

 _ **Gore content**_

 **3:30 am**

(Internal point of view: Alvis)

I find myself facing Natsuko, her face remains empty then it is then that she points to her orphanage, I then see the memory of the massacre of the children of the orphanage, I see the children die by Lydie san, she who With yellow eyes streaming and blood flowing from her head, I see little Natsuko who was still alive at that moment, running through the crying buildings but she was trapped in the last corridor of the third floor overlooking an open window and below ... There was the tree that was split by the storm. Natsuko tried to reason with her friend Lydie, but unfortunately under the yoke of Nightmare, Lydie killed Natsuko by throwing her out of the window so that her body could be pierced by the tree outside.

I find my spirits and see that I am now inside the orphanage. The walls are still stained with blood and the atmosphere is terrifying and icy, all the doors around me are closed, footsteps echo on the broken tile of the orphanage, when I take the first step, the ceiling bulbs explode and plunges me into darkness

\- Well done Nightmare ... but I'm not afraid of the dark! I say advancing, I hear sobs, grunts and groans of agony, I keep going down the halls in search of the children, I feel they are all here in this forest, but scattered in this place ... And Nightmare is here too. But as my visibility is troubled, so I use my cursed eye for the spotted, from top to bottom the empty pieces scroll in my mind, I finally find one. It is Rochelle who is on the third floor, she hums while waddling slightly and staying in front of the window. Voices speaks to him, whispering " _Here, come with me ... you'll be safe forever_ "

It is through her that I will begin.

I hasten to go to the stairs leading to the third floor where the hallway is. In the distance I see Rochelle on the window sill and her eyes are turned towards me, behind her hides Natsuko, Rochelle's eyes are empty, her body is tired and her soul too, slowly I move towards her discreetly exiting my syringe and my exorcism dagger to ward off the evil in her, Rochelle growls and threatens to drop, then voices begin to resonate in my head and in the hallway walls

\- _Why am I here ... Where are Mom and Dad, and Lydie ...?_ Speak Natsuko through Rochelle

\- They are no longer there darling ... They are waiting for you somewhere where you will finally be free, never again will you force to hurt anyone, you will be far from the yoke of Nightmare! I spoke to him, coming a little closer, since I followed these children, I know that Natsuko is the most peaceful of the Ouija Table spirits with Sophie Miler who if it is possesses one of the children ... but I do not know which one.

Natsuko is soothed, she does not move, but I see a tear flow down her cheek " _I want to go home ...!_ "She sobbed in despair, slowly I see Rochelle who cries in turn and who gradually regain color, but I remain suspicious so I prick his shoulder with my syringe and with my dagger of exorcism, I cut his skin, which I then clean with a little holy water. The evil spell disappears from Rochelle's body, freeing his deeply wounded soul, but now his heart is out of reach of Nightmare who no longer has control over her. The real nightmare of Rochelle, was being locked up here every night to relive the death of Natsuko and children, now she will not have to suffer that anymore.

Suddenly, I see Natsuko fills with a white light, she becomes more and more transparent and a smile adorns her face. She has disappeared and her name has been erased from the Ouija Table who held her prisoner, unfortunately I do not have much time ... On the seventh night, the children still possessed will be lost forever, because their souls will be too weak and then Nightmare will take the opportunity to eat their hearts.

Then everything will be lost.

 **5:00 am**

More than an hour before the dawn of the fifth day when I will have to meet all the children before the seventh night, I feel one that is not very far ... My eye makes me see the appearance Jasper sits against a wall, curled up on himself and plunged into a terror that paralyzes him. I place Rochelle on my back then down the three floors to get down where normally Jasper was to be. But he is no longer there, I hear laughter in my back, I suspect the presence of Lydie san, but it is not she, because she is not at the orphanage but much further in the forest, I remain suspicious looking around me, when creaks resonate in my ears, and it's right behind me. I do not pay attention but I'm cautious, I continue to advance to a door called class C where blood flows under the door, and through the dirty window, I see Jasper, curled up on himself .. . motionless.

I knock the door

\- Jasper! I called him, he did not react, so I smashed the door but something fluid carried me outside the orphanage, I'm now in the middle of the forest under the bright and scary moonlight, the leaves creak and the branches creak, but the same creaks that just now echo, except that they are before me this time, through a black tree, a misshapen shadow is created and continues the poor Jasper. In him I see Sophie Miler who owns him, guide him in the forest as if she wanted to revive his death. I chased them into the woods, but the shadow spotted me and managed to catch Jasper, and in his embrace, the claws of the shadow come to scratch the scratch already on his shoulder, she looks at me with a smile, then I throw my dagger that makes him run away, Jasper is let go but this time it's Sophie Miler who is aggressive, the inside of his mouth dripping blood and his teeth become sharp

\- You gave us up ... You let me die! You did not come! She grunts as she talks through Jasper who sees his eyes go white and dripping with blood.

Their fury resurrects their wounds before they died!

I don't know what to answer to the spirit, it is true unfortunately ... We are not arriving in time and because of that, many lives have been removed by this curse. I take my fault towards her with sweet words, nevertheless I refuse to let another life be lost so I leave my tranquillizing syringe and continues to approach me without taking into account its warning

\- I'm sorry Sophie, if we do not arrive in time for all you save ... We have no excuses, but today I am here to get rid of this curse, you will not have to be chained at this Ouija table, because Nightmare will have no more control over you! Sophie is speechless in front of my words, tears run down her cheeks. In addition to being a prisoner of the Ouija Table, their soul suffers terrible torment, and their suffering remains infinite until it is released.

Tired weighs on his little soul, I take the opportunity to approach and move Jasper away from his grip, it falls into my arms and I take this opportunity to inject the product in the shoulder, and make him a notch in the arm. The soul of Sophie begins to crack like a monster and before it can be released, the soul comes to swallow it in its darkness and disappears with the forest. I wake up again in the orphanage in the same room where Jasper was, luckily he is still alive and his wound has stopped bleeding. I sigh reassured and then wears it on my back, but I'm sad for Sophie ... The shadows tore me out before I could release her. I still have a chance to save her.

I have to kill Nightmare!

 **6:00 am**

Dawn rises outside, we are at day five, I have only two nights left before the children are lost; I hurry to take Jasper and Rochelle out of the orphanage, then decide to bring them to the cottage where it all started, I decide to take the bigger room, I put Jasper and Rochelle on the bed and then get out of my bag a black marker. I draw a circle of exorcism and place nails at the end. There, I place the two children on one side of the circle by tying their hands, feet and then bandaging their eyes.

Here they are safe.

(Internal point of view: Steve)

I could not sleep the night since the incident that happened at the police station, all night I stayed to study the records of the children as well as that of Alvis, I did not hear from him elsewhere. I'm very worried about him, even though I know he's a cautious boy, fighting the Devil is not easy, I do not want to sit idly by. So I get up from my desk, take my jacket and then go to my car and at the same time I try to call Alvis

\- Sorry I'm not here yet, but leave me a message, I'll try to answer as soon as possible! Tell her answering machine again, I growl and then leave him a message

\- Alvis, it's me Steve, please call me back as soon as possible! I am very worried about you, tell me where you are, that I come to lend you a hand! I leave him as a message before reaching the road to the forest.

I hope he's fine.

Finally I arrive in the forest, I find on the side the car Alvis give up, so he is in the forest. I leave my car behind his and then run into the forest looking for him, with the dawn lifted it made it easier for me to find him

\- Alvis ! Alvis ! I called as I walked through the forest, I can not see it just the orange trees, the black trunk and the morbid atmosphere that this place has, between the crackling of the leaves and the sound of winds, I mean like the wheels a carriage with the hooves of two horses. Alvis already told me about this in the case of the orphanage where he found traces of wheels at the entrance to the crime scene. It would be a ghostly carriage guided by a certain Nightmare which he had refused to talk to me about. That's when I think I hear like steps behind me. I continue to walk while remaining on my guard, slowly I turn around then think to see someone, I see him climb up a tree and run to an isolated building in ruins.

I recognize the young Jack.

 **8:30 am**

(Internal point of view: Alvis)

I feel Jack's presence somewhere but also another presence with him, it's Steve's. Steve ... Why did you come? Immediately I run to look for him, where they are and I see Steve in the distance

\- Steve ! I called him away, he stops and sees me, he joins me and even allows me to hug him

\- Oh my boy! I was so worried about you, luckily you have nothing. What are you doing here ? He asks me, I am surprised at these questions, I would have preferred that he not come.

\- The children are all gathered here, I have already found two, but I have only this night to save them all, the seventh night these children will be lost! You should not be here, go back to town Steve, I can handle this business alone! I said.

He categorically refuses to leave me here. I expected at the same time, the good old protector Daddy I never had in my childhood: It's him! I sigh and give in with a shrug, shouting again, these are those of Jack, and it resonates farther now, towards the den of an abandoned old train station, I take out a second torch of my bag then give it to Steve, who has forgotten his in his car, at the same time I take the Ouija Table out of my bag, and when I point it towards the entrance of the station, the triangle shudders keeping the point of the right triangle in front of it the entrance, I think and then we walk inside the abandoned train station plunged into total darkness, with our lamps we scan every nook and cranny then on the walls ... begin to appear graffiti made with red paint, then these are inscriptions with the same drawings resembling a bloodstain with the shape of the shadow: " _ **He follows me ...**_ ", " _ **I see him... every day**_ ", " _**He me speak ...**_ "," _ **He wants ... my heart**_ "! There are inscriptions on the walls, grunts echo in the stone walls of the station that are fractured in several places

\- Mr. Marconord! Where are you ? I called her, her grunts are getting closer and closer.

It is at the level of the railways, where there are several shops next to them with a deli meat shop in ruins where a smell of rotten flesh reigns, I approach slowly, then I see Jack with his hands covered with blood then with, he paints on the wall facing him, his arms are trembling with fatigue and his back is covered with red marks

\- Jack ... do you hear my voice? I say, keeping my distance, Jack cracks his neck slightly

\- **Jack sleeps ... He's weak ... I'm talking, and you know young Alvis Den**! Speak to me Enrico Marconord through Jack, he coughs several times, then around him, a fluid and heavy aura covers him. A second entrance to another nightmare

\- Enrico ... Why are you doing this to this young man? You said he has the same passion as you, so why do you hurt a child who has a gift that you were passionate about? I said to him crouching.

Jack gives a grunt and pats on the ground that is covered with blood

\- **Because I have to do it ... I like to see him scared. And you young boy ... why do you persist in fighting something stronger than you**? Enrico asks me, I frown at his words, it's obvious he's talking to Nightmare

\- But if you let me help you, you would not have to hurt anyone anymore. Why not stop all this and go to a better place where everyone who loves you is waiting for you?

\- I'm not one to go to heaven ... But if I'm in your idea ... I would find my little girl I wanted to adopt? He told me before a force grabbed my throat and dragged me into the flow.

 **11:00 am**

I wake up in a very white place and paralyzed in the space where several shadows of people jostle me, then next to me I see a big house with a black window where grunts sound, I go towards this house where a feeling of being watched weighs on my soul. I enter the interior of the house, the interior is well decorated, there is in the living room a wooden command with the beautiful model of a Spanish boat with small statuettes of owls.

Then in the corridor, I hear someone knocking on the door while he is choking, I run across the corridor and arrive at the door, I kick it and kick in front of me, a room filled with red with terrifying shadows, with his floor covered in blood, Jack who is on the ground choking on a rope around his neck that a fat man with a butcher's attire and an iron mask pulls, until the rope does not tear the throat of Jack, immediately I intervene by taking my dagger and cutting the rope to the throat of Jack, this one coughs strongly and tries to catch his breath after spitting some blood fillets

\- Jack, everything is fine, everything is finished! I tell him by bringing him closer to me, he has tears in his eyes and come snuggling against me

\- Alvis ...! Grunts the fat man, then when he tears off the iron mask from his face, I recognize his face.

It's Enrico Marconord!

He is about to attack me, I see that he is used as a puppet by Nightmare, reflecting in his shadow. Eneric wants to catch me by the throat, but I manage to dodge while protecting Jack behind me and with my dagger I hit him in his belly fat

\- Stop Enrico ... It's over, I'll get you out of there! Do not fight anymore to remain a prisoner of this cursed Ouija Table! I cried, coming to catch his face

\- Think of that child you wanted to adopt! Who was it ? I asked him, blood dripping from his eyes

\- Sophie ... Sophie Miler! He manages to say, but before I can save him, the shadow engulfs him too in his darkness and ejects me and Jack out of this nightmare that is destroyed.

\- Alvis! Alvis, my boy, wake up! Call me Steve, I regain consciousness with Jack in my arms, he took the colors and marks on his back have already healed, I test his pulse, he is still alive. I sigh with relief that it goes well

\- I'm fine Steve, do not worry! Thank you for worrying about me, so help me to wear Jack please! I tell Steve, wrapping one of Jack's arms around my neck to help him walk a little. Steve helps me to wear Jack and we decided to take Jack to the cottage where I put Rochelle and Jasper.

 **3:00 pm**

For a long time, we stayed with Jack, Rochelle, and Jasper. Emily, Damian, Kirron and Pandora are still missing in the forest, plus I think of Enrico and Sophie Miler still trapped in the yoke of Table Ouija and Nightmare, but there is something wrong, the triangle quivers inside the house but do not move in the presence of Jack, Rochelle and Jasper to whom I left a cut with my dagger of exorcism. There is one in the house ... Also Steve has not come back since he told me he was going for coffee

\- Steve ... Are you all right? I called from the living room, then when I turned to the kitchen, the triangle excited to the point of falling from the Table Ouija, then I hear something break in the kitchen. I get up wary while asking Steve if all is well. I see him paralyzed in front of something behind the wall.

I go back into the kitchen and then follow Steve's eyes, on the ground we see Damian with gray skin and several hematomas on his arms and back, be on all fours and devour raw meat that was in the fridge, his eyes are white, his mouth is covered with blood from the meat then he grunts. I do not see any soul of children in him, but on the other hand, this action reminds me of a memory ...

I see you again ... when we were children, you and me!

 **Hey that's all for the eighth chapter of The Litlle Ouija, courage again 1 or 2 chapter before the end of this hellish nightmare. What do you think will happen in the ninth chapter? Happy ending or Bad ending? In short, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, if so, leave a comment, it will be very pleasant. I make you big kisses and tell you very quickly for a new chapter. Kisses**


	9. Chapter 9 Night 6 The end

_**The Little Ouija**_

 _ **Night 6**_

 _ **Gore content**_

 **4:00 pm**

(Internal point of view: Alvis)

We were still in England ... I was 8 years old and Night was only 5 years old, after the death of our parents, we lived in the streets and we thought every day that we were going to starve, then one day a tall aristocrat a little greasy with fine clothes, a skull slightly hairless with ashen hair and gold bezel on his eyes pleated black, he held out his hand telling us that he would take care of us. We who were in despair ... Have accepted his welcome. He greeted us in his magnificent green carriage with lots of gold drawings that made my little brother's eyes shine: Night! Unfortunately ... We had not imagined that we would live a nightmare.

While we lived in luxury, and we began to grow, our benefactor was increasingly dark and sometimes violent, and the day I wanted to stand on my own at age 15 years old, he was very violent, threatened my little brother and then locked us in the cellar for more than 2 weeks.

We had the impression of reliving our days in the street starving, Night was so afraid of dying that he began to have strange ideas and because of hunger, his skin became gray and his eyes a little redder and terrifying. And one day when our benefactor becoming the one who would sequestrate us wanted to bribe us so that we obey him, his violence drove us crazy, he hit me very hard and my brother had the idea to catch the rifle and to shoot him in the back, the man collapsed at my feet with a big hole in his chest, then in an impulse of madness my hungry little brother, withdrew the heart from the one who was considered a father then eat it. A black aura surrounded him, he who was greedy.

I shouted his name, holding out my arm to him, but that black aura managed to infect my eyes and I saw my brother disappear into the darkness, leaving no trace of him, except for that curse that touched my eyes. eyes. For two years, I fought body and soul against this evil spell and managed to save only one of my eyes, the second still cursed. But thanks to the many exorcisms that I led, my cursed eye makes me see now things that humans can not see.

That's what Damian reminds me of seeing him that way.

 **6:00 pm**

\- Damian ... Don't be afraid! I am here to save you! I tell him approaching him, he starts shouting and his energy throws me against the wall with Steve, here I am not against a dead child, but cut a hungry shadow and full of hatred. I get up with my head spinning while Damian shrieks stridently, this time I think that with the last I'll have to use force, so I rush to Damian to catch him, I manage to catching his waist despite the fact that he starts to levitate against the kitchen buffet, he screams and shouts loudly as I expose him to my exorcism dagger. He screams loudly, the lights in the house blink a few times and then he turns around and comes to plant his teeth in the flesh of my shoulder. His jaw is so powerful that I feel my shoulder crack and his teeth tear my shoulder, I hold my cries to stay strong and the plate against the ground hard enough for him to let go.

My shoulder is dripping with blood.

Steve comes to my rescue by grabbing Damian and blocking him to the ground under his weight

\- Go ahead Alvis, I'm holding him do not worry! He tells me, Damian keeps fidgeting, bites Steve several times while I inject his product in the clavicle, Damian emits a whimpering demon while slowly he calms down, finally I leave him a cut on his arm which protects him from evil for a moment. I ask Steve to step aside so that I tie Damian and blindfold him and then carry him to the room.

Outside the night begins to fall. The sixth night. 24 hours to find the children and save them, I must not lose a moment, suddenly as I open the window, I hear a weak voice humming and off, I think I see the beautiful color of Emily's hair blonde walking through the forest in her pink dressing gown. She sings slowly, then through her, I see the spirit of little Lydie san, who guides her through the forest, but if I still leave the children alone in this house, I'm afraid that the shadow does not redo his appearance here, yet I must save little girl.

\- Steve! I would like you to stay with the children in the chalet while I am going to look for the others!

\- But Alvis, you saw them, you could be killed, as much as I come with you!

\- No Steve! This time I have to go alone, and I'm counting on you to watch the children, because here they are vulnerable, please do that for me! I asked him.

He finally agrees while giving me a revolver available so that I can defend myself then I leave, leaving him at the cottage with the children.

 **8:00 pm**

(Internal point of view: Steve)

I watch Alvis leave in the forest alone with only his flashlight, when I stay in the house with the children, they are all very weak and most tremble with cold, so I go to the cupboard to take blankets then I cover them so that they do not catch cold. That's when I hear some kind of moans come from the cellar, with suspicion I go down with my flashlight and keeping my revolver well loaded, I open the door slowly and complaints are more and more strong

\- There is someone ? I called, the voices seem to answer me then I go down all the way down and then discover several known faces. There is Helen Scarsheld, Alister and Valerian Hope, Jack's grandfather, Mrs. Ella the cleaning lady of Rochelle, Emily's little sister Lily, Jasper's mother and Damian's mother.

They are in a sad state, many traces of claws or demonic marks on them, but fortunately they are still alive, I help them back in the living room and then immediately I start to look after them. Most of them are already waking up

\- Sir ... Who are you? What are you all doing in our chalet? Ask Damian's mother, nobody could answer

\- Calm down Mrs Hart, all is well. I am the agent Steve, I am part of the police do not worry! Tell me why are you here? What are you getting to find me in the cellar? I asked them is Alister who speaks first

\- Actually ... It's so fast, when we wanted to go looking for Kirron, we saw a black shadow appear before us and after that was the complete black for us.

\- It was the same for me too! Helen intervenes, likewise for all except Damian's parents who tell them that after their son is having a convulsive fit, a black shadow came out of his body and his parents were teleported to the cellar.

I do not understand absolutely anything about that, and Alvis who went out alone and certified me that his maneuver on the children will only last for a short time. Suddenly, we think we hear noises coming from the bedroom upstairs, as if the furniture was moving by itself. I tell everyone to stay downstairs while I go upstairs to see if the kids are fine. I begin to hear grunts on the other side of the door, my hand shaking in front of the wrist that I grab and then slowly turn. When I open it I see something that leaves me without a way ...

Children levitate all above the ground!

And outside I hear noise, like the wheels of a carriage. In the second I leave the house leaving the others inside with the children and sees in the distance, this damn horse carriage without anyone to drive with his black horses that lead, I'm sure it's this something that gives this influence to children. This time, I'm not going to let her escape, I take my revolver with several bullet loader and the race pulling on the horses several times. I touch one and two, they all collapse and the carriage will collapse against a tree.

A storm breaks out!

The light blinds me yet I can see a figure just a few steps from me, standing and without tracks 2 centimeters from where the carriage was destroyed. I recognize her, with her long black hair and her empty brown eyes and only dressed in her white nightie

\- Pandore ...! I called her, she does not react .. It scares me I do not know how to fight someone who is possessed me, I am only a policeman, my only defense is my weapon that I point to it

\- Little Pandore ... Or whoever you are! Do not even consider a single attack, where I would not hesitate to shoot you, even if it would annoy me a lot! I tell her firmly, she starts to cry suddenly and collapses on her knees. It makes me feel pain, moreover it looks normal for the moment, so I slowly lower my weapon and approach her, she shows no signs of violence or possessions ... For the moment. I come to take her in my arms to bring her back to the cottage.

Her skin is icy.

 **10:00**

(Internal point of view: Alvis)

I finally managed to find the trace of Emily who at the bottom of a cliff next to a deep pond, luckily it is still alive, but when I wanted to touch it, another nightmare opened and m trapped inside, I'm in this same place except that everything is gray under a chaotic red sky, and the pond is also red, I go ahead and inside I see Emily swimming through, I lean over the pond and dive my arm to try to catch Emily submerged inside, all of a sudden a gray almost skeletal arm catches me and pulls me into the water, with the redness of the water, I see like great black hair floating around me, but I feel that the oxygen is already missing, and at the same time I see the memories of Lydie san.

I see her this little girl running through the rain forest pursued by her tyrannical and odious father. And while she was about to sow it, her foot slipped in mud, her ankle fractured and she fell from the top of the small cliff and her head hit a rock below. She becomes motionless, there is a man dressed in a black suit wearing gold glasses (it gives me a shock, I feel like seeing this man who raised us) except that it has a black mustache and a strict air, but all at once his face writhes in terror at the inert body of his little girl, several times he tries to revive her but unfortunately she does not wake up. Then the man comes to take his little girl in his arms, shakes her one last time shouting her name before dropping her in the pond, Lydie sinks to the bottom of the pond but suddenly, her eyes are open while his soul separated from his body because of his haemorrhage.

She was still alive.

I regain my consciousness suddenly in lack of air, I wriggle in the water to rise to the surface, but Lydie's hair begins to wave and are about to enter my mouth, I struggle and then grabs his hair to push them and manages to reach Emily. I catch it and then go back to the surface. The nightmare is over, I came back to where I was in reality by holding Emily faints against me, I swim to the edges then it is at that moment Lydie san appears in front of us, his eyes express his fury. I put Emily away after injecting her with the product and slashing her arm away from the curse for a little while. Lydie san gives a grunt of irritation as I break the bond between her and Emily.

\- It's finished Lydie ! These children will no longer suffer the yoke of this evil spell, do not you think it would be better for you to leave?

\- _**Ah you're stubborn ... For how long are you going to chase him like this? I'm not a good person ... Like you, you're not good either!**_

\- You're not bad Lydie, just satiated by hatred and despair at being killed by your father and then forced to kill those children at the orphanage and kill your best friend. All this is not your fault, you have been a victim of the evil spell ...

\- _**He promised me that I would stay with Natsuko ... Where is she?**_ She interrupted me

I don't know what to say, like Enrico for Sophie Miler. Lydie is alone in the evil spell without a presence to help him, in my turn I must not leave her longer in the darkness and as she unfolds her invisible arms as sharp as razor blades, I manage to catch him her arm then comes to plant my dagger in her little chest, it emits a cry of agony while his hand comes to perforate my chest, I spit blood nets but refuses to release it while its demonic power is unleashed, I stabbed a second time then she starts to go out, I do not let go, she raises her arm to the rainy sky

\- Natsuko ... Where are you ...? Whispered before a white light surrounds it, it calms down in my arms and gradually her soul is dissipated, I see a tear run down her cheek and then disappears.

Her name also disappears from the Ouija Table.

 **0:30**

I pick up Emily and cover her with my coat, the taste of blood in my mouth is very dislike to me and this pain in the chest is so heavy. But when I'm about to go back to the cottage to bring Emily back, I get to feel Kirron's presence a few steps from here, but she's getting further and further away, if I'm leaving now ... Kirron could very well evaporate again, so I tie Emily to my back and continue Kirron's tracks. His grunts reach my ears as I pull out the branches of the trees blocking the way and by removing the last bushes in front of me, an abandoned building looking like a psychiatric hospital stands in front of me, then in the yard I see Kirron running and climbing the walls like a spider before entering the building through a broken window. I recognize this place ... It is an old Sanatorium created by scientists who conducted experiments on sick patients refused by the local hospitals, here the souls of the victims ... Are now only demonic souls!

I take a deep breath while trying not to think about my wounds and then advance into this cursed place, the closer I get closer, the more I see memories of a very sick little autistic boy who was being tested terribly painful and who even removed the use of his legs and this one ... unfortunately fell on the Table Ouija and called the spirit of Nightmare.

I open the doors with brutality, the place is dark, there are noises everywhere and the atmosphere is bad, the doors close behind me thus locking me with the beast. I hear his grunts, he has not moved away from the exit, I look everywhere he could hide when suddenly I hear noises above me, I take my flashlight and then directs it to the ceiling and I'm surprised by Kirron who screams like a demon with his white eyes, the inside of his black mouth and his nails covered with blood, his throat is covered with scratches and redness. He jumps on me so violently that Emily is thrown a little further, Kirron catches me by the throat and sinks his nails in my throat, I lose my breath but I manage to give him a stab in the leg, he screams at me and I manage to escape from his grip, unfortunately my throat runs with blood, he was on the verge of successfully killing me.

I can not speak, he tore my vocal horns but luckily I'm still alive. Kirron has unfortunately arrived at a stage where the product that I have elaborated would do absolutely nothing to him, the demon spirit of the dead child in him is much too powerful. However, I notice that sometimes the demon loses control. In him Kirron fights like a tiger not to be devoured by this entity, but the demon still manages to postpone his attempts, I take advantage of this short moment to come stab him again but this time in the belly, he screams and try to resist my dagger so I have the idea to take my flask of holy water out of my pocket and give it to him to drink. Immediately he recoiled, trying to spit the blessed liquid burning from the inside. Faced with this the demon lose consciousness and Kirron is inert.

I feel so weak …

 **2:00**

I lost so much blood that I have the sight that has become cloudy. I begin to hear voices in my head, then I see a black mass beneath me, Kirron and Emily and swallows us in one fell swoop. When I open my eyes, I am back in the room of the chalet where I put the children. The children all levitate above the ground and I am outside the circle of exorcism because in the middle the black mass is formed, and I see appear this boy dressed in black with his black hair covering his right eye, his gray skin, his evil red eye and above all this unbearable sadistic smile on his face: Nightmare! But at his feet is Pandore with frightened eyes surrounded by terrifying shadows from his own hair.

\- Nice to see you again ... My precious big brother! He greets me with sarcasm, he is not my little brother

\- I'm not your brother ... You killed my little brother and took his place ... You're not Night! I said to him telepathically now deprived of my vocal horns while brandishing my dagger.

He laughs and sends me his darkness to paralyze me, awaken the fear in me to feed himself and become stronger, and for that he uses my cursed eye against me, and around the children scream with fear and of pain. And on the other side of the door, I hear Steve knocking on the door and calling me. Forgive me Steve, but this time we will not be able to drink coffee together.

\- Don't resist my brother ... Let me take you with me and these children, and never again will we be separated from each other! He said, continuing to take possession of my eye where inside I see a lot of evil face and even the face of the demon. I scream, do not think anymore, catch my exorcism dagger and then plant it in my eye, Nightmare screams at the same time as me who can barely scream, I do not feel my body anymore ... Around me, children continue screaming and then vomit all boiling blood, rejecting the entities that possessed them, except Pandore who still remains possessed by the shadows that scares him, as the last movement of hope, I grab her hair and slice them with my dagger . Here she is with her hair running to her ears. In turn she rejects the evil, when to me I throw myself on Nightmare to destabilize by the loss of his powers that had transmitted in the children, then I manage to stab him to the throat

\- I condemn you to back to hell! I managed to pronounce.

 **3:00**

(Internal point of view: Steve)

There are no more noises in the room by crying, everything happened so fast, there was a loud shriek that burst all the windows of the house and now nothing, the door unlocks then I m Worried to enter first, the children are all alive and in tears, Pandore crawls on the ground and huddles against a scared wall, Damian is curled up on the floor and cries, Rochelle sits on a bed and cries loudly just like Emily, when Jasper clings to the curtains and snuggles in, when Kirron and Jack sit on the ground trembling with fear and having buried their faces in their knees. Their loved ones hasten to come and comfort them, they who have suffered such a nightmare. Then in the middle of them, a pool of blood trails

\- Alvis ...? I called with dismay, I see him fallen from the ceiling motionless with his bloody throat and broken lucky charm dagger …

The children cry even more when I see him, I try to do several heart massage while blocking his bleeding with tissue and then I call for help. I pray that he will come out of it.

 **6:00 am**

I am in the hospital with Alvis unconscious ... According to the doctors, he is immersed in a very deep coma where he may not come out, I am desperate, in addition the children are much better despite that they remain traumatized by this experience, but they were so kind in bringing a bouquet of flowers and gifts for me and Alvis to thank us for what we did for them. As for me, I'm still in the hospital with him, thinking of his good memories of the comrades we had together, and when I approach his hand ... He grabbed mine.

Then tears flow from his eyes.

 **The End**

 **That's the end of our history story. Finally we can say that we had a happy ending for this very particular story. In any case I hope you enjoyed this story, if it is the case do not hesitate to comment, I do you big kisses and tell you very quickly for a new chapter for another story. Kisses to all**

 **Oh and I forgot, the lovable Lily Evans belongs to the nice SilverSwirl, thank you very much for lending it to me.**

 **Kisses to all**


End file.
